


Something is new on the state of Denmark

by marryfuckkillhanniballecter



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Dannish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Adidas, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Ballet, Brotherhood, Copenhagen rocks!, Crack, Cute Kids, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Food, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, RPF, Sauna, Scratching, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Table Sex, madancy is canon as fuck YAY 2k15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryfuckkillhanniballecter/pseuds/marryfuckkillhanniballecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the end of Hannibal Season 3, Hugh and Mads meet up on Denmark to shoot their second long awaited movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gymnopédie no 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fuck, this's my first actual fic ever D: So, I appreciate comments, good or bad (:  
> This will eventually get smutty, because smut's love, smut's life. I promise! Not now, but won't take long, heh.  
> Already thanking sphekso for the emotional support :*

It was a chilly Saturday afternoon; the approaching autumn winds graced his ears like fingers. Hugh had just landed on the Copenhagen airport and, of course, Mads wouldn’t let him take a cab to the hotel, no matter how much he protested. The blush on his cheeks were fairly audible. Upon seeing his beloved friend, Mads couldn’t help feeling giddy, slightly nervous, like gentle hands caressing the fragile skin of his heart.  Searching eyes surveyed quickly through the crowd, until Hugh finally saw crooked teeth, opened, but not at all unfriendly.

“Hello, Mads.” Hugh said, with a turned up eyebrow. “I haven’t seen you in months and I don’t miss you at all. How come?” His tiniest smile concealing some wild laughter.

“That’s because we talk, let’s see… Everyday ever since Jensen finally talked you into working with me again? Are you trying to avoid me?” Mads had the biggest smile he could remember.

“Of course.”

At this, Hugh responded his smile in equal measure, opening his arms almost at the same time as Mads. He felt the familiar warmth of Mads’s hands on his back, one of which went quickly up his shoulders, to his neck and rested on his head, fingers through his hair, searching for his skull.  He himself had both of his hands on his shoulders, resting his head on the crook of his neck. He couldn’t stop remembering the song being played on his room after the final scenes from Hannibal were shot, right after calling Bryan and wishing he’d like it. Why in the seventy buddhist hells were they listening to classical music? Spotify works in mysterious ways… It sounded grey. Calm. Wavy. It sounded like goodbye… It hadn’t been easy.

After checking in, taking his luggage to his room and allegations of nonexistent tiredness, even though the lengthy yawns said otherwise, Hugh got on Mads’s car. Chatting away about nothing in particular, they were simply content on enjoying each other’s company.

“Seriously, though,” Mads said, catching his breath after another one of those terrible jokes Hugh told that he loved. “I need to do some grocery shopping, do you need anything?”

“Do you have any…”

“Lube? Yeah, sure. We’ll certainly need it.” He didn’t even look away from the traffic.

Hugh was caught so off guard there were no electric impulses on his brain whatsoever. Seconds later, he burst out laughing. That delightful sound Mads missed so much. Hugh too, quite frankly. He couldn’t remember the last time… Although… he actually could.

“You can be so much like Hannibal sometimes. Well, not using those vulgar words, but your face’s dead serious.” He tilted his head back, laughing on his hand. Mads looked his way for a second, smiling fondly. Once Hugh finally recovered, he went on, “I was going to ask if you had any shampoo, I forgot mine.”

“If you want to smell like me this badly, Hugh, you can just hug me. I don’t mind.”

“Will you stop?” Hugh said, trying so very hard to sound serious and to hold his laughter.

Having stopped on a red light, Mads looked on Hugh’s direction again, resting his head on the headset of his seat, smiling and breathing softly. Hugh, who was looking out the window to the Danish woods, felt his eyes upon him and looked his way. He scratched his nose, trying to distract Mads’s gaze. “Oh, you’re playing coy now?”, he asked himself. He looked at him once again, Mads already driving, his eyes on the seemingly endless road. Hugh smiled to himself and looked out once more. He felt not only happy, but also relieved.

Upon arriving on the store, Mads realized Hugh was taking a nap on the passenger seat. “I miss those curls, but that’s good too…”, he thought to himself. He poked him on the shoulder twice then held it, rubbing his thumb over it while Hugh opened one eye with what seemed great difficulty.

“Did I really sleep?”

“I think so, and we only drove for 15 minutes. I’ll just get what I need and I’ll take you back to the hotel again, ok?”

“Mads, no.” He rubbed off his eyes and yawned. “I came earlier to meet my internationally acclaimed friend, like I wouldn’t see him every day for the next three months.”

“On a horse?”

“Two. Two horses.” Hugh smiled then yawned again. “I just need some coffee and I’m as good as new”

“Then get your arse off there.” Mads said, on an affected British accent.

“All right. Easy.”

They got out of the car laughing like the idiots they were.

Mads got all his necessities: Cigarettes, beer, deodorant, some apples and some bananas. Hugh too: 2in1 shampoo, wine and biscuits.

“Aren’t you getting any food?” Mads asked, paying and thanking the cashier in Danish.

Hugh was happy he recognized that. Then, suddenly remembered he was supposed to be doing an entire film in Danish in the next three months and choked a little.

“Hugh?”

“Oh, sorry. I…” Hugh stopped, thanking the cashier quickly and looking nervously to Mads, gesturing for the door with his head.

Both got their bags, took them to the backseat and got on their seats.

“What was that? Are you ok?”

“Are we really doing this? I mean… I know nothing about Denmark or the language or how you’re like or…” Hugh was facing the road, although looking nowhere.

“Hugh, look at me.”

“or what you like to eat or drink. Do you even drink tea?”

Mads held Hugh’s face on his hands.

“Look at me.”

Mads putted on a serious but calm face. Hugh looked most everywhere before setting for his eyes.

“You’re gonna be fine. You’re very good student.  And even a pretty decent actor.” Mads said, smiling. It comes so easy to him, even more so with Hugh.

“You’re not a bad teacher yourself.” Hugh said, thanking him in Danish. He smiled faking surprise. Mads did the same, putting both hands on his chest and thanking him back.

Mads got the engine going and got back on the road. After some time, he asked Hugh to light a cigarette for him. He nodded, getting the packet and lighter. He put a cigarette between his lips, lit it, took a long drag and exhaled the smoke, looking its trail flow, with his arm outside the window. Then, remembering what he was supposed to do, he ashed it, turned over and put it between Mads’s lips. Mads looked at him, blinked slowly, then faced forward. A few minutes later, he offered it back to Hugh. They shared it until it vanished.

Arriving at the Mikkelsen’s, Hugh looked around, while Mads got the bags. He pointed to the door with his head, inviting Hugh in. They left their coats at the coatrack on the entryway. Mads headed for the kitchen, giving Hugh some space. Hugh wondered how he never actually got to come to their house before, how modern, yet comfortable and so much like autumn it looked. A bit like Mads, of course.

“Where’s everybody?” Hugh asked, realizing there were supposed to be three other people.

“Oh, it’s… some holiday,” Mads answered, still in the kitchen. “Can’t remember which one it is. Viola’s with some friends, Hanne and Carl’re at her parents.” He came back to the living room with a mug of coffee in each hand. He handed one to Hugh. Hugh thanked him in Danish again, he smiled. They sat together at the sofa right in front of the fireplace and tv.

“What about you?” Hugh turned to him.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Mads did the same. Hugh smiled and looked shyly at the carpet.

“See? I didn’t even know that. Then again, you could’ve told me. I would’ve come later…”

“No need.” He took a sip of his coffee coughing slightly, cursing under his breath.

“Too hot?” Hugh raised his head and looked Mads’s way. He nodded, making a face. Both smiled at each other. Hugh got up and went on to an extensive bookcase, filled with books, cds, dvds and even tapes. He traced his fingers over them. Mads sipped his coffee again and put it at the side table. He stood up, walked towards Hugh slowly and looked over his shoulder.

“This says… something in Danish no 1, 1987?” Hugh lifted the tape and showed it to him. Mads smiled, nostalgically.

“This actually isn’t Danish, it’s French. It’s Gymnopédie no 1.”

“Gymno…”

“Gymnopédie,” Mads repeated in, of course, perfect French. “It was one of the final rehearsals to a dance recital…”

“Yours?”

“Yes…”

“Can I see it?” Hugh turned to him, pointing to his chest with the tape.

“Sure”, Mads smiled. “We actually have that on DVD too, remastered and stuff.”

“Oh, dancy Mads on HD. I like that already.” Hugh mocked, sitting on the sofa again.

“Keep it in your pants, dancy Hugh.” Mads chuckled. He looked for the DVD, found it, popped it on the DVD player, turned the TV on and sat beside Hugh.

On the television, a 22 year old Mads’s talking to the person recording the tape, laughing.

“Who’s recording it?”

“One of my friends at the time. Don’t even know her name anymore…”

He then stands on the middle of the room, alone. Someone hits a button on a record player. The music starts. Hugh instantly recognized the song and stared at the Mads on television, then the Mads beside him, then the television, then Mads. He tries to speak, his mouth opens and closes on and on but he can’t form words. A younger Mads had his back to the camera. He was barefoot, flexing all of his fingers simultaneously, his shoulders, his back. He moved with peaceful, precise movements. He was whistling winds unsettling waters.

“Hugh?”

“This is… You really don’t remember.” Hugh says, incredulous.

Mads looked puzzled.

“What is this? I mean… that’s one of the billion songs we heard when we were done shooting the show. But why this one? This…” He says, taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself.

Mads stands and offers his hand to Hugh. He sets his mug on the coffee table, holds his hand, standing up in front of him. Mads holds one of his hands and kisses it.

“Back in Ancient Greece, naked young men danced at certain festivals. Those dances were called Gymnopaedia. Was it Satie…? Yeah, Erik Satie. He composed this. And once he introduced himself as a gymnopediste.”

“That’s quite an occupation.”, Hugh said, smiling coyly. Mads smiled back, raising his chin with his finger. Hugh faced away and stepped back, tumbling on table. He recovered his composure quickly; although Mads’s twitchy lips recorded those seconds of indignity. Hugh then started to unbutton his shirt. Mads looked something between amused and confused.

“Go on.” Hugh said, smiling, as he threw his shirt aside. Mads got his shirt off over his head and started to unbutton and unzip his pants, mirroring Hugh. They faced each other in their underwear, and got them down. They looked at themselves and one another. Then, they walked towards each other again.

Mads held each of Hugh’s hands, guiding him. They moved together through the room, in circles. Hugh could see both young and older Mads in front of him at once, relishing on such small but a miracle nonetheless. Mads could see himself and Hugh, young, fragile creatures. Well, Hugh wasn’t as young or as fragile, but he tended to him with as much care and as adoringly as wild flowers. He wondered what would’ve happened if they met around that time. They felt the skin of their hands, their pulsing veins. Their does curling and uncurling above the carpet.

Hugh untangled their hands. He hugged Mads closer, putting his head on his chest, breathing softly. Mads rested upon his head, smelling someone that wasn’t Hugh, but he didn’t mind. He actually did, but wouldn’t admit to himself now. He could feel something chilly run down his chest, when he heard Hugh sniffing silently. He hugged him tighter, looking up, fighting back tears. He wanted to sing and float on the ever-flowing currents of Hugh’s blood, resurfacing on the lonely island of his heart and settling for life, the happiest castaway you can imagine. He kissed the top of his head and hid on Hugh’s waves.


	2. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after their dancing and prancing of the last chapter. Well, not exactly right after. Eating and other good times ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, <3 sphekso. Comments're always welcome (and a big fannibal hug to you that already commented something, heh :*) First smut ever D: Oh boy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it (:

_Many, many weeks ago, the boys entered Hugh’s room, agitated but quiet. Boys because that’s exactly how they feel like, mischief made that should never be regretted nor forgotten. Still on their character’s clothes, still bloody, tired but so much alive. The adrenaline rush of fight scenes were always a thrill for Mads but this wasn’t just that, especially for what happened later. He sat on Hugh’s bed while Hugh went on to his small kitchen. He switched on his phone and prayed Spotify wouldn’t ruin this._

_“Did Bryan sound weird to you on the phone? I thought he’d like us to go further,“ Mads laughed “and seal the deal. Well, as Hannibal and Will would at this point.”_

_“We did make daddy proud, but he’s being sort of selfish now…” Hugh said out loud, intersected by the cracking open of beer bottles. "Shame Richard couldn’t join, though…” He came back and sat beside Mads, offering him a beer. He stoop up quickly. “We’re still dirty from the shoot! Shoudn’t we change?”_

_“Thanks, and NBC’s paying for this. Let them. Cunts.”_

_“Mads!” Hugh laughed astonished and sat back again. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you!”_

_“Who’s biting who? Besides, by Richard joining us you mean on the lip lock or tonight?” Both burst laughing. “But I can imagine what it must be like. Embodying a monster but not quite for that long but not that much. I wish we could’ve had more episodes with him. Did it feel rushed to you too?” Mads then swallowed as much as he could. The thirst was real._

_“It did, didn’t it? But then again… Bryan always writes seasons as if they were its last, but this one felt so… definitive? The choice for a Sherlock Holmes kind of cliffhanger was really good, of course, but… Could it be that I mean to say it’s worse than the original?” He laughed nervously to himself, taking a sip. “Because Conan Doyle’s readers wished for his return but had no idea. We actually do, that things can go either very ok or very not. I’m not feeling randy at all…”_

_Mads nodded with longing in his eyes, stretching the arm that held the bottle around Hugh’s middle. He rested his head on the Dane’s shoulder and sighed. Raising Mads’s hand, he drank from his bottle and held it. Mads looked at him fondly. He raised it to Hugh’s neck, smearing it like cold sweat and set it aside. Bending him forward a little with his fingers through his curls, he traced his neck with his nose over the fading water, smelling pounds of makeup, gallons of blood and how happy that all made Hugh. Stretching his back and neck upwards, Hugh moaned silently, eyes closed, fighting his need to stay away but aching for him all the same. He let the bottle fall to the floor._

_“Is the Dragon possessing you?” Mads whispers on his skin, running his lips millimeters away but not giving in._

_“He sure wants to.” He then had a wet hand on Mads’s neck, pulling him forward with scratching fingers. He hadn’t paid much attention to the music until that moment._

* * *

 

Hugh opened and closed his eyes lazily. He could feel both warmth and a chill through his spine, when he realized fingers running gently over it. Looking upwards: Mads Mikkelsen.

“How?” Hugh asked, brain slightly foggy.

“Well, we were kinda having a moment, but you dozed off,” Mads said, faking hurt and pouting.

“Oh, what a prick!” He climbed Mads’s chest and gave him a peck on the lips. “Didn’t I have coffee?” Then, remembering he was completely naked. They were completely naked. His face fell. Mads grinned.  

“Not enough.” He got one hand on the back of the Brit’s head and pulled him for a deeper kiss, twining tongues, making snakes envy. Coming up from it, he blushed softly and tried to calm the butterflies not exactly on his stomach. He assessed the situation: There he was, naked, with his mate – and he laughed to himself with the word choice -, also naked, hugging, naked, laid down on his couch, naked, on his family’s living room. Did he mention naked? And, quite reluctantly, fighting against an imminent sword fight. He came crashing down on Mads’s chest, laughing hard about his own stupidity and tiredness. It was also much darker than he could remember.

“Ugh, I really need to sleep!” Hugh said, through his hands full on his face. He put them down on his chest.

“Let’s go upstairs then.” He motioned forwards but Hugh stopped him.

“Are we…?”

“I do have a spare room, but I’d appreciate the company.” Mads said, winking, and sniggering.

Hugh smiled, yawned and smiled again. He refused to stand for a second, but gave in. They were side by side, and Mads snuggled him closer through his hipbone. Both walked out the living room, climbed the stair and vanished into the main bedroom. Hugh couldn’t stop thinking about how it wasn’t his place to be there, but then Mads would kiss his hair and those thoughts would trail away.

The following morning, they woke up considerably late. Hugh was still in bed when he heard a pan falling with an awful sound. “What the…?” He thought to himself, yawning. He sat on the bed and saw a mug with an orange post it note. He read aloud, “Good morning, sleeping beauty. Your Highness’s breakfast awaits you downstairs,” followed by a heart. “Could he be cheesier?”, he said to himself kissing the note. “Gotta keep up then.” He searched through Mads’s underpants drawer, feeling the creepiness, found dog printed boxers, because why wouldn’t he? and dressed them. He then went back to retrieve his mug and went down the stairs.

In the kitchen, he found a Adidas pants clad Mads, of course he would, cooking something on the frying pan he couldn’t see. He got on his toes, kissed his shoulder and looked over it.

“Are those crêpes? Who are you trying to impress?” Hugh sounded weirdly impressed. That he wasn’t expecting at all.

“Petit déjeuner pour mon chéri.” Mads then faced Hugh, puckering his lips.

“Oh, don’t you start with that shit!” but went forward and gave a peck to his lips anyway. He sipped his coffee. “Do you need any help?”

“Could you slice an apple and a couple of bananas?”

“Sure.”

Hugh kissed his shoulder again and went on looking for the fruits. On the sink just past Mads he found them: two apples and a banana arranged in a peculiar way.

“Should I expect Hannibal killing me for being a pedophile? Are you ten?” Hugh looked at Mads’s back. He didn’t even flinch, chuckling quietly. Hugh smiled. He finished his coffee, found a knife, a cutting board and got on with the preparations.

Mads left the pan for a second, held the side of Hugh’s face with his hands and kissed him full on the cheek.

“What’s that for?”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“For.” Mads grinned and went back to the frying pan. Hugh was puzzled but even happier at that, if it could be possible.

“Hugh, once you’re done, get some hazelnut cream and come upstairs.” Mads finished making the crepes, putting them on a platter. Hugh raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Who’s ten now?” He laughed “Sorry, I meant for you to get the hazelnut cream, set it with the fruits and the crepes and then come upstairs. We’re breakfasting out. I’ll lend you some clothes.”

“Out, out?”

“Yep. There’s a lake near here. You’re gonna like it.” He smiled, blew him a kiss and got up to his room.

A few minutes later, Hugh went up while Mads was coming down. They smiled at each other and went ahead. While Hugh was putting on his clothes, Mads was getting some food containers and a tablecloth. Hugh looked at himself on the mirror: Mads Mikkelsen’s Adidas Sport’s Calendar Model Fap Dream. “This man’s gonna be the death of me… Thank God we’re not wearing matching outfits.” He said laughing quietly. He closed his eyes and ran his nose through his arm, smelling cold weather and cigarettes. He found a stray hair and smiled.

Down the stairs, Mads was at the door with a tote bag on his shoulder. He took a judging look at it. “Of course,” he came up to him, kissed him and laughed. Mads opened the door and gestured for him to go ahead. Hugh curtsied like the proper lady he was and stepped outside, with Mads just behind him. 

Mads and Hugh walked and talked their way through the sparse forest until they reached thinner grass, rocks, sand and a vast dark water lake, as quiet as it could be. A duck swam at the distance.

“Private beach? Wow, you do know how to impress Will Graham.” Hugh grinned, stretching his arm and putting his face next to Mads’s, snuggling closer, gazing the lake.

Mads set the tablecloth down, where they both sat in front of each other. He got the containers out of the bag, arranged them quite neatly, handed Hugh a plate, a fork and a knife.

“Bonne appétit!” Mads said, kissing Hugh.

“Merci.” Hugh scoffed, and then smiled.

They ate quietly for a couple minutes. They took turns looking at the cloudy sky, the infinite rows of pines, the tiniest squirrels.

“I wonder why Hannibal wasn’t more of a desert kind of person… We had an entire season about French food and he never did crepes? Well, not that I remember…” Hugh said, looking at a jumping fish.

“You… can’t stop talking about it…” Mads tilted his head, wondering.

“What do you mean?” Hugh went back to facing him.

“You did like Hannibal a lot, right?”

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t try for Hannibal’s role ages ago, and I did care about the show and how much actual fun it was… Not to be presumptuous, but we were making history…” He said, matter-of-factly. Mads nodded. “I miss everybody… Not just the cast and crew but the characters too… They felt like friends at some point… And I have other jobs, well, we both have. I have another show coming up.”

“But it’s not the same…”

“It really isn’t… And you won’t be there either...” Hugh sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “We’ll spend these three months together like old times, but then…” He sighed again. “Mads, I’m so scared…” He looked at him through his lashes.

“I get what you mean… It wasn’t easy being away ten years ago but it feels harder now, in a way…”

Hugh can’t stop breathing heavily. “Yes, because we remember how it feels. And we knew when it’d be over, but I’m not ready for this…”

Mads sits directly by Hugh’s side, holds the side of his face and kisses him. They could taste hazelnuts on each other’s mouths, which helped lighten up the mood a bit. Mads smiled at Hugh when they parted, trying to be contagious.

“We don’t know if we’re officially over… Maybe Netflix’s really gonna take care of us.”

“But what if it doesn’t? I don’t want a movie, some kind of nostalgic one night stand”

Mads interrupted him. “Like what we’re having?”

Hugh took some time to regain his train of thought.

“I… I just want to be with Hannibal again.” They both know what he meant by that. He looked so tired…

Having long forgotten to eat anyway, Mads set their plates aside. He has a blossoming smile on. He fingers Hugh’s chest and bends him down on the ground, pinning his hands over his head. Hugh looks slightly better, already flushed. The Dane kisses him deeper than before, then unzips his jacket a little, sets it aside and kisses his collarbone, running his teeth over it. He looks through his lashes.

“Let’s go back inside.” He grins like the damn little devil he is.

“Oh no, we’re not.” Hugh gets away from his grip, changing their positions. Mads props on his elbows. “We aren’t getting any younger, Mads.” He sits directly on his groin, rolling his hips on his cock like someone brushes their teeth. They were both physically eager for it.

“Yeah, I know. And my back’ll dearly remind me about that for the rest of the week.”

“Memories to live by!” They both laughed, slightly breathless with Hugh’s activities. Mads’s pupils’re as dark and wide as the lake just beside them. They’re looking directly at each other’s eyes. Hugh runs his hand over Mads’s jacket, undressing him. Hugh bites his bottom lip. Mads help’s him by taking off his pants and underpants at the same time. His cock springs up immediately.

“Oh, hello. How are you? Long time no see.” Hugh says to Mads’s cock, while undressing himself. “You haven’t changed at all, by the way…” He surveyed Mads’s body. He went down again and kissed the inside of his thighs. Mads bent back the rest of his body on the ground, looking at the sky.

“Well, it hasn’t been that long.”

“But Skype doesn’t really favor people, does it?” Hugh says, nuzzling his hipbone. And then biting hard. Mads winces.

“I can’t actually believe we did that. I do hope nobody ever finds it and leaks it. Or not…”

“We’ll definitely get a season 4 after that.”

“Or we’ll be the first drama series on porn streaming sites.” They both laughed. Mads’s laugh turned into a gasp when Hugh licked him from the underside to the head of his cock. He went on to licking and kissing it, tasting precum. He lapped at it like cat, purring and sending shivers to Mads’s spine and cock. He’s tried holding him by his hair but couldn’t.

“Hugh Dancy, where the fuck are your curls?” He said, fuming playfully, giving special attention to the word “fuck”.

Hugh stopped licking the sides of his cock to engulf it almost fully, using his hand where he couldn’t reach. He looked at Mads, shrugged and said “Down the gutter,” even though it could only be felt. Mads was intently looking at him until he couldn’t. He closed his eyes, searched blindly for purchase, then held grass to dear life while Hugh bobbed his head up and down. Some deep sighs from Mads’s later, Hugh came up and slapped his tight.

“Attaboy. Did you bring any lube?”

“I… was hoping you would?”

“Oh, shoot…”

“Well, we have plenty of water and sand around… And hazelnut cream.” Mads said, looking a mixture of guilty, lost and hopeful.

“Oh, no.”

“Hugh…”

“No, no, no, no, no. That’s just plain ridiculous. ”

Mads shrugged. Hugh rubbed his eyes. He looked up and gave up.

“Let’s have a feast then.”

Mads got slightly up, held Hugh by his tights and threw him on his back.

“For fuck’s sake, Mads!” He yelled, breathless. Mads giggled, blew him a kiss and went to get the pot. Hugh propped up on his elbows. Coming back, Mads laid on his stomach with a pretty good view of Hugh’s ass. He was also on his elbows.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“I’m fine. Just fuck me already, will you?” He could playfully fume too.

“Aren’t we eager?” Mads said on his best worst English accent. He smiled, then scooped a fair amount of cream with a finger. “Want some?” He licked a bit of it.

“On my ass? Yeah, pretty please.”

“Your wish’s my demand.” Mads grinned. Hugh couldn’t help but do the same.

The Dane raised one of his hands and massaged Hugh’s thigh up and down. He worked his asshole ever so slowly, drawing anxious breaths from Hugh, who had his eyes closed and fingers deep in the sand. He inserted a finger, making sure Hugh was comfortable. It had been a while. He then scooped a bit more, worked his finger in again, but withdrew it and licked around. At that, Hugh relaxed his shoulders and moaned loudly. Mads smiled, spread Hugh’s thighs wider and worked his tongue in and out. Hugh’s cock was already leaking.

“Is it cheesy to say you’re even more delicious?” Mads asked, scooping more cream, licking, and scooping more. Hugh just groaned. Mads smiled. He inserted two fingers, scissoring them. Few seconds and Hugh constant moaning of varied shapes and sizes later, Mads came up and got some hazelnut cream on his cock, working it slowing. Hugh came up too, on all fours, and licked his cock completely clean. Mads sent him a disapproving but amused look. Hugh got some himself and spread if over Mads’s cock. He laid back down, taking deep breaths and looking at Mads, waiting. He spread his legs again, pulled him by the knees until it was humanly possible for a 40 year old twink and entered him slowly. Hugh fished his neck down and kissed him full on the lips, biting Mads’s lower lip hard.

“Thank you.” Hugh said, like he only had one job and that was that.

“Oh, yeah?” Mads withdrew and went back full force again

“Fu-uck.” Arched back, Hugh held his own hair back hard. Mads thrust again. Hugh circled his back with his ankles. Again. Mads smiled at that. He closed his eyes. He imagined who that would’ve worked with Hannibal and Will. Somehow, he got more driven.

“How dare you have such pretty plumpy peachy lips?” Again.

“Such puppy eyes?” Again.

“So masculine yet so girly.” Again.

“Well, maybe not as much without your curls.” Again.

“I could eat you up.” Hugh felt like he was fading. His dick was so raw, so sensitive. He curled his toes and flexed them. He held Hugh’s head with both his hands and used some extra leverage to pound further. They shared their breaths because they couldn’t really kiss right know. Mads perched Hugh’s ass higher. He bit each cheek kissed softly. Thrusting harder, he started groaning, almost inaudibly. Hugh held Mads’s ass and pulled him even further, spreading his legs even more.

“Fuck. I can’t spread my legs as much as you, prima ballerina.” Hugh said, scratching Mads’s back, living red trails.

“You’ll get there with enough practice.”

“Like we haven’t done this enough.”

“Never enough.” Mads said, as he started working on Hugh’s cock with one of his hands. Mads was groaning constantly, lower, directly on Hugh’s ear. He laid Hugh on his side and thrust even more eagerly. Hugh set his head back again and even his moans and gasps became faulty. Mads’s seemed to have hit his prostate fair and square, because Hugh’s squeaked was so loud, even some crows perching up together flew away. They laughed quite out of breath.

Mads scratched Hugh’s neck with his teeth, came to his jaw, and finally bit the base of his skull behind his year. Hugh came forward with some godly force. He then braced Mads shoulders, scratching and biting them hard, then came in long spurts. He had his eyes opened but couldn’t see anything but white noise. All that ordeal made Hugh clench enough so that Mads also had his orgasm. He groaned into Hugh’s hair until he was done. Hugh fell back, being followed by Mads right after. They kissed in shallow gasps, seeing no need on fighting for dominance anymore. Hugh looked to the side while coming down from his orgasm, while Mads had his face on his neck. He wasn’t feeling like withdrawing his cock either, not yet.

“Once you’re done with me,” Hugh sighed and smiled lazily, “set my bones on fire and scatter the ashes here.”

“Who says you aren’t burying me?” Mads said, turning his lips to his neck, kissing him softly. He squeezed him, massaging his arm.

“I couldn’t…” Hugh fought so bravely until now, but the teary eyes wanted to take over.

“Neither could I…” Mads kissed his salty tears.


	3. Sunday Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch at the Mikkelsens'! Food and fun ensues, as always.

“By the way, I miss your old hair too. The one Hannibal had in jail.” Hugh said, playing with Mads’s locks. They sat right in front of each other, both had a leg on top of the other’s, entwining. “What happened to your beard?”

“My character doesn’t have it… Yours neither, right?” Mads had his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of Hugh’s hands on his face and the sun on his body. Its reflection on the water looked silver.

“Yeah, he doesn’t. And I miss your beard too.” Hugh said, with a sounding and mocking pout.

Mads laughed, opening his eyes. “Oh, remember when I had to say I had an allergy because of your beard scratches on my face?”

Hugh smiled. “Imagine how many fan fictions Bryan wrote after that.” He sniggered. “Thank goodness we only got to see Hannibal’s ass on season 3, huh? Oh, remind me why we’re still butt naked in the sand?”  

“We’re tan daddies.” Mads said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Hugh looked like he was wondering about his eating his own bottom lip. “You’re the worst.”

“And yet,” he gave a peck on Hugh’s lips, “you seem to enjoy fucking me.”

“Because you’re the best worst fuck there is.” He shrugged, smiling.

“And you’re the worst best fuck there is.” Mads batted his lashes. “Aren’t we cute?”

“Sickeningly cute. But this cute asshole here has to get back to his hotel room. It’s been ages I haven’t taken a shower.” He caressed Mads’s knee, circling his thumb over it. “Let me up?”

Mads got him by the thighs and pulled him closer.

“Only if you let me carry you.” He said, daring.

“I’m not unconscious nor Will Graham. And ouch? I think I have sand on my pancreas now?” He said, arching his back, trying to look at his behind.

Mads took the chance to embrace him even closer. “Don’t care.” He said onto his ear and licked it.

“Why are we such teenagers?” He looked at him and laughed, shaking his head.

“I thought we were ten?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re those kids on pedophile Japanese cartoons. And that… was a bit much?” He raised his eyebrow nervously.

“Just stop.” Mads brought him in for a kiss, mouths opening instantly. Hugh held him by his hair, tilting his head, deepening their kiss. He ran his tongue on Mads’s crooked teeth. Mads then ran his teeth through his tongue, biting it at the tip.

“Should I be concerned now about you playing a cannibal for the past three years?” Hugh said, a bit breathless. He held his tongue and tried to look at it.

Mads laughed at that. He untangled their legs and got up, followed by Hugh. They both dressed on their boxers. Mads got the breakfast setting and put it on his bag while Hugh folded their Adidas armor. They walked back to Mads’s place, the Dane with his hand on the small of Hugh’s back. Inside, Hugh remembered about his clothes. He looked around the room, while Mads went to the kitchen.

“Mads, have you seen my clothes?” He said, following Mads.

“Upstairs.” He popped a slice of apple on his mouth and started washing the dirty kitchenware.

“Thank you.” Hugh kissed his cheek, then went on to Mads’s room.

He realized he hadn’t noticed the stag head right above their bed. Hanne’s and Mads’s, officially. Those thoughts sent both a warm and cold tug on his heartstrings. Finding his clothes folded on the windowsill, he searched for his phone on the pocket of his pants. 11:42 am. Three unanswered calls from Claire. He sat sideways, looking out the window, resting his head on the wall. Beyond the trees, he could see the lake and some boats far away. Scattered clouds and seagulls flew. He felt his legs being pushed aside, turning his head and seeing Mads right in front of him. He smiled sadly.

“Claire called.”

“She’s… also calling you right now,” Mads pointed at his phone, vibrating quietly. Hugh looked at the pines again.

Mads reached for one of his hands, entwined their fingers and brought them to his face, kissing it and nuzzling it with his nose. A few seconds later, the phone buzzed off.

“I should get dressed.” Hugh said, looking at Mads again.

Mads shook his head, smiling. “No, you shouldn’t…” He then bit Hugh’s knuckles a bit, kissed them and let his hand go. “Thank you.” Hugh mouthed, getting up.

Mads hugged his legs looking at Hugh dressing up. Feeling eyes on his back, Hugh wiggled his ass while putting on his jeans. He then looked at Mads, laughing into his hand. The Dane pretended to bite it and smiled, resting his head on his knees. He massaged his own legs, looking distant. Hugh, already dressed up, walked over to him, kissed the top of Mads’s head and rested on it. “Lunch later?”

“Definitely.” Mads smiled sadly.

“Text me the address later, ok?” Hugh said, holding Mads’s hands, trying to make him stand.

“Are you actually going to pick up the phone this time?” Mads said, faking a serious face.

“You dick…” Hugh said, smiling and shaking his head.

Mads blew him a kiss. “Just a sec, I’ll dress up and drive you there.”

“No, no need. I’ll walk there.” He was looking at his phone, checking the directions.

Mads squinted. “You just got here… You’ll get lost.”

Hugh held Mads’s head, scratching it. “No, I won’t.” He kissed him. “Don’t worry.”

Mads sighed heavily. “Ok then, big boy. Text me when you get there.”

“Will do.” Hugh smiled and held Mads’s hand, turning away, then coming back and holding it to his lips. “Your hand’s cold.” Mads sighed and looked at the carpet. Hugh kisses it and goes for the door, taking Mads with him by the hand, entwining their fingers.

Upon arriving at the door, Hugh sees the sad look on Mads’s face and rubs his arm. “Lunch, ok?” He nodded reassuringly. Mads smiles. Hugh kisses his cheekbone longingly. Mads opens the door, Hugh walks outside, giving a little wave. Mads does the same, closing it.

Hugh sighs heavily, even though he knows how silly it is to react that way. He walks through the woods and gets to a vacant, peaceful road. It didn’t feel like things changed at all, even though the chances of getting the show back together got thinner by the day. The more he thought about it, the more he thought himself as insane as the fans. The amount of rage and tears he blamed NBC for surprised him. A car rushing by startled him. Also, a child, his mother and their dog. They walked hand in hand, talking agitated and happy. It was good to hear other human voices, even more when he didn’t understand them. They became soothing background noise. He felt a buzz on his pocket and looked at the screen.

Head to the ground, he breathed deep. “Hey, Claire!” The Brit said. He looked up, in the most cheerful voice he could muster.

 

 

“Hey!” Said a puzzled but amused Mads. A tall, considering his own height, not that tall man stood at his door, smiling.

“How’s my little brother?” said Lars Mikkelsen, as he lived and breathed, opening his arms.

Mads opened his arms as well, embracing him. They proceed in Danish. “I’m good, thank you. And you? And what’re you doing here? What about Anette and the kids?” He asks, still a bit uneasy. He closes the door and they walk towards the living room.

Lars smiles. “I’m fine. And they’re good too, thanks for asking. We’re actually inviting you for lunch, since you stayed behind, working hard. I’m here to pick you up. And the kids’re in charge, look at that.”

“And you need the entire family to put out the fire because they’re gonna burn the house down?” Mads laughs. “Do you want anything to drink?” He heads for the kitchen, followed by his brother.

Lars laughs as well. “Coffee’s fine, expecting you have some.” He sits by the aisle. Mads nods, then pours two mugs and hands him one. Lars sips and puts the mug back. He also puts an ashtray in front of him. “Thanks.”

Both brothers put out packets and lighters and light their cigarettes. Lars takes a drag and exhales. Mads leans in the aisle top and does the same, then sips his coffee, looking distant.

“So… how’s the movie coming up? Dancy’s supposed to arrive around…” He trails off, unsure. He ashes his cigarette.

“He’s just arrived, actually. I got him at the airport, he’s at the hotel.” Mads drags, takes a while and exhales again, looking up.

“Hotel? The production thought that was better?” He said, surprised.

Mads shrugs. “Apparently…” He sniggers.

“He should come for lunch, then. I’ll just warn Anette, but we have more than enough.” Lars was already dialing his wife’s number.

Mads smiled nervously. “Yeah, sure. I’ll just invite him, then.”

Lars stood up and went for the living room. Mads thought about something for a second, put the cigarette and the mug down and almost fell running up the stairs to get his phone on his bedroom.

“Just arrived. Talked to Claire on the way back… About to wash your cum from my ass, yay!” he read on his phone and chuckled.

“Bottoms up! Lol. So Lars got here just as you went back, phew. His family invited us for lunch, what do you think? And tell me about the phone call later.” He texted back and put his phone on his pants’ pocket. Mads descended the stair and met Lars again.

“Everything settled. Did you talk to him?” He said, drinking more coffee.

“Just texted him, yeah. I think he’s a bit busy, probably gonna take a while.”

“Ok… Oh, tell him I can pick him up.” He circled the aisle and went on washing his mug. Mads nodded.

Just as he was about to text Hugh, his phone buzzed. “I get a say in this? Wow. Anyway, sure, let’s. Hoping it won’t be extremely awkward :( How do you I get there? And do I need to bring anything?”

“We’re gonna pick you up. And just bring your gorgeous self ;)” He typed quickly.

“Aren’t you the perfect date? :) When?”

“How much time do you need?”

“Oh, it’ll take a while to dry my goldilocks, lol. 5min, tops.”

“Lol ok, see you then! :*” Mads smiled and put the phone back on his pocket.

“He’ll be ready in a sec. So, whenever you want to leave…” Mads said, “I’ll just get my jacket.”

Lars took a longer drag of his cigarettes, exhaled and then put it away. He drank the last of his coffee. Mads came back to the kitchen. Lars looked him over while he zipped his jacket.

“You guys’re pretty close, right?” He asked, standing up.

“Uhm, yes, we’ve known each other for over ten years.” Mads walked towards the exit, followed by Lars.

“And were the power couple of a popular tv show in the US.” He opened the door.

“We are. Why do you ask?” Mads also looked him over, stepping outside.

Lars smiled. “No reason.” He closes the door.

 

 

At the lobby, Hugh was taking pictures of the carpet, and getting weird looks from the staff. His phone buzzed.

“So, you gonna eat that carpet?” He read, puzzled. He started writing a reply, when he got another. “We’re just outside, dummy :)” Looking up, he saw two men on the parking lot looking his way. The shorter one was waving. Walking outside, he was greeted by Mads’s smile and Lars stretched hand. He smiled back and shook the other brother’s hand.

“Nice to see you again, Lars. How’s the family?” He smiled, a bit nervous.

“You’ll see for yourself shortly! Shall we?” He walked towards the car, with the others quick on their feet.

Hugh got on the back seat, the Mikkelsens at the front. Lars started the engine. They all chatted pleasantly about work and other current events, although Hugh slowly faded away from the conversation, looking out the window. His phone buzzed.

“What’s with the murder husband attire? You look smashing ;)”

Reading that, Hugh tried not snorting too loudly. “What about you, leather jacketed Boris Jakov?”

“Wow, props to you! Even I can’t remember his name anymore!” He tried keeping up with the conversation with Lars. Hugh also got back on it. A few minutes later, he felt a buzz again.

“That’s because you’re ooooooooooold.” He had his tongue between his teeth, laughing quietly.

“And here we are.” Lars said, and then in Danish. “Mads, could you help me with some stuff at the trunk?” Mads nodded, getting out of the cars. So did Lars and Hugh.

They were a few minutes away from downtown Copenhagen, so it wasn’t extremely busy but accessible. He wondered why Mads’d want to isolate himself but then again, he always needed to remind himself Mads was quite similar to Will Graham, in that sense. He followed the brothers and their bags to a red-bricked apartment building, which seemed sort of out of place amongst the more modern ones around it, but refreshing in a way. He could see the 19th century left them at the door, greeted by stylish blacks and whites. The apartment was immense, and probably two-story. Lars led the way to the dining room. Following him, Mads put his arm around Hugh, massaging his hip fondly, with a thumb underneath his jeans. Just as quickly, he went straight ahead, followed by a slightly blushing Hugh. Enthusiastic Danish greeted him like a hot wave. The Mikkelsens hugged each other and talked in what seemed a playful discussion about the food. A blond woman walked his way.

“Sorry for the fuzz, they’re always like that.” She smiled and put out her hand. “I’m Anette, and these’re my children, Lue and Thor.” She the pointed at them with her head.

“Very nice to meet you and your family, Anette. You all seem lovely.” He shook her hand. “I’m Hugh.” He smiled back, as warm as he could, although with a tight hand of anxiety on his throat.   

“So the British leaves Britain but Britain doesn’t leave the British, huh?” She laughed quietly and fondly, ushering him to his seat at the table. Sitting down, he saw a very amused looking Mads right opposite him.

“No, it certainly doesn’t. Although I’ve forgotten some of our slangs.” He said, raising his head her way. She sat beside Lars, who was sat between them.

“That’s because you’re old.” Mads said, smile daring, then sipping beer on a quite fancy glass. Hugh looked at him disapprovingly, but laughing nonetheless.

“The fish isn’t ready but it’ll be soon.” The young woman called Lue said. The Danish adults looked at the children, mocking. “We promise! Mr. Dancy, would you like something to drink?” She said, standing up.

“Just beer, thank you. And please, call me Hugh. ” He smiled, looking her way.

“No need to stand, Lue. I’ll serve him.” She stooped midway and nodded smiling, sitting back down. Mads got a bottle from the iced bucket in the middle of the vast table and poured into his glass.

“Thank you.” Hugh smiled.

Mads nodded taking another sip from his drink. He observed Hugh’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, then remembered to look away because, unfortunately, they weren’t alone. There was nothing he could do about it. At least not on the surface. Something beeped. The kids stood up quickly to check the oven at the kitchen, then taking their meal out of it. Their parents quickly made space for the tray. It sat in front of them, smelling of subtle but persistent spices.

“I bet it’s not as good as something Hannibal would make, but there’s certainly nothing human here.” The boy said.

“Thor!” His father said, slightly disapproving but laughing quietly anyway. They all did. His uncle gave him a thumbs-up and grinned. Hugh looked at them, smiling into his glass.

The plates were filled with baked cod and mustard sauce, with a side of rye bread. Praises flew around for the kids, thanking shyly. They chatted, drank and ate, enjoying themselves. Unusual, but certainly a family lunch. Hugh could almost feel at home, if it wasn’t for the obvious distance between them. Mads picked up at that and ran his shoe over Hugh’s ankle under the table. The Dane startled him, so he tried hushing him silently. He meant to soothe his worries, but the blooming on Hugh’s cheeks was too much not to take advantage of. Hugh pretended he was very interested in the food so he could look down at his plate and dismiss the Danish looks. Mads continued, raising the leg of Hugh’s pants while rubbing his shoe over it. Hugh could feel uncomfortable heat on his cheeks but just too comfortable on his groin. He finished his meal, asked directions for the bathroom and excused himself.

“Did he have anything to drink before? He looks a bit flushed.” Anette asked, a bit worried. The Danes looked at each other.

“I suppose, I don’t know… I’ll check on him.” Mads said, standing up.

“There’re some medicine on the cabinet underneath the sink.”

“Thanks!” Mads said aloud, already halfway. Grinning to himself, he knocked on the door. Hugh opened it, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside, closing it.

“How dare you?” Hugh hissed through his teeth. He couldn’t deny he was a somewhat entertained, though.

Mads held the back of his head and neck, massaging the back of his ear with his thumb. “You seemed so distant,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. “I needed to ground you in the present.” He smiled, lips hovering Hugh’s.

“Still don’t see any necessity for you to jerk me off in front of your brother and his family.” He whispered hastily, sharing their breaths.

Mads palmed Hugh’s waking erection and squeezed it. That made him tumble forward, soundlessly whining on the Dane’s shoulder. He held his head, both massaging it and his cock through his pants. “Worked anyway.” He grinned and kissed his hair. He started unzipping him. Hugh held his hand away, but Mads managed to put it on Hugh’s crotch again. Then, holding his hand there, he laced their fingers, massaging Hugh with both their hands. Hugh arched his back, inching closer to Mads. He raised his head and moaned on Mads’s ear. He could feel his erection growing quickly as well.

“Are you ok, Hugh? Is Mads’s there with you?” Lars asked, on the other side of the door.

The Brit gaped at him. “He’ll be fine.” Mads said aloud, trying hard not to laugh. He still held Hugh’s face. “He had a little indisposition but he’s recovering. Someone made new friends in the minibar.” He kissed his cheek quietly, grinning. “We’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” He mouthed at Hugh. Hugh rested his head on his shoulder again, calming himself down.

“Alright, then. We’re at desserts now. We’ll save yours.” His brother said, walking back to the dining room.

“Thanks, Lars!” He waited for the him to walk away to hold Hugh’s face up and kiss him.

“Please, grow up?” Hugh said, giving him a peck on the lips.

Mads winked. “Just waiting your lead.”

“Ok, let’s get out of here. Good thing we didn’t fog up the mirrors.” Hugh said, making for the exit. Mads held his hand and pulled him backwards. He then got on his kneed in front of Hugh, unzipped his pants down and grabbed his ass forward with one hand. The other got Hugh’s slightly hard cock out. He mouthed him down until the hilt, squeezed it between his tongue and roof of his mouth, slurping twice. He then put Hugh’s blushing cock back on his pants, zipped it, stood up and grinned at his bewildered friend. “You owe me your life on a stick.” Hugh said, pausing to catch his breath every now and then.

“As long as you stick it in your bum, I’m good.” Mads could feel his jaw hurting of how happy he was.

Hugh groaned and kissed him. He went for the door again, this time followed by a better-behaved Mads. Both their erections were mildly throbbing and wouldn’t let them forget their activities for a while.

They both got back on the table, where strawberry cheesecake ice cream waited for them. Even though a bit troubled on his nether regions, Hugh was clearly more talkative, telling terrible jokes, as usual, and showing more honest and more contented emotions. Mads realized that and couldn’t stop smiling, exchanging glances with Hugh. They proceeded for the living room, Anette showing him pictures of younger Mads and Lars, dismissing casually Lars’s protests. They drank, chatted and laughed. Looking from a distance, not knowing them, people’d certainly mistake them for a family, a very warm family. The sun started to set through the gigantic two-story windows.

“Wow, I… think it’s time to go? I still have some stuff on the script to study…” Mads said, finishing his third glass of whiskey.

“Oh, yes, certainly. Me too.” Hugh raised his head quickly. He had been dozing off on the couch for a while.

“Then go fight crime, Batman and Robin!” Lars smiled. “I’ll give you a ride back.”

Mads and Hugh thanked him in unison. The Danes and the Brit hugged their goodbyes and made promises for other shared meals. Hugh promised to cook next, being eyed incredulously by Mads, who earned himself an elbow to the stomach. Lars drove Hugh to his hotel. He got out of the car, waved to the brothers and went inside. Lars started the engine, looking Mads look at Hugh walking away.

“So, how long have you been having sex?” Lars looked straight ahead on the street, feeling Mads searching eyes on him.

“I’m sorry?” He snorted.

“Mads, come on. We shared the same womb and the same room for years. People thought we were twins because we had a secret language. If you’re trying to hide anything from me, you’re being sloppy.” Lars looked his way, smiling. “I know you. And I know you wouldn’t go for just anyone, especially when you’re on a supposed lifetime contract to someone else? But what you and Hanne have going on on the bedroom’s none of my business, unless you want to share anything.” Lars said. His younger brother didn’t know what to say.

A few seconds later, he asked, “Does she know?”

“I…” Mads breathed out loud, “She’s too smart not to know anything, but… Maybe she’s ok, no, not ok. Maybe she doesn’t say anything because we haven’t changed. I know I haven’t.”

“Other than the fact you stayed at home when your family went on a holiday to show Hugh around town, when you have at least three months to frolic your asses off.” Lars looked at Mads looking at the streetlights.

“My family’s here too…” Mads said under his breath.

Lars sighed. “You do love him…” He put a hand on Mads’s shoulder. “Whatever happens, I’m here for you, ok?”

“I know, thank you.” Mads smiled fondly at his brother, squeezing his hand.

They didn’t take long to get to Mads’s place. Through the darkness, there were fireflies roaming around. Mads got out of the car, as well as his brother. They met on a tight hug, Lars kissing the top of Mads’s head, ruffling his hair. Mads smiled and went for the door.

“Aw, look at him go! All dandy, all prostate cancer free!” Lars said aloud and laughed cheerfully. Mads gapped at him, also laughing, waving and entering his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more firsts, cherry properly popped :/ Other then first happy ending, maybe? Heh. Might take a while for the next chapter to come up because the studies're getting too real too quickly D: Anyway, thanks everyone, you're gigantic dolls :*


	4. Middag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh gets back to the hotel and calls Mads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter was brought into the world o/ PWP filler, heh D: hope you enjoy anyway. As always, sphekso <3

Hugh opened the door to his room with the card key. He walked towards the edge of the bed and let himself fall face first. The mixture of mild headache and reawakened arousal made his brain drowsy, enveloped by black matte sequins. Smiling to himself, he remembered the events of the day and how far away they all seemed. He circulated his hips on the bed, hissing from the friction of layers and layers of clothing. “Yes, I am 15 again,” he said, thinking how ridiculous he felt. Reaching for his phone on the back pocket, he squeezed his own ass, biting his bottom lip and laughing. He dialed Mads’s number.

“Hello, this’s Mads. I can’t answer right now but you’re very welcome to leave me a message after the beep. Bye!” He heard Mads’s voicemail say.

He sighed. And then he groaned, turning on his back.

“Just call me later, ok? I know we spent the entire day together, and yesterday, but… we have unfinished business?” He snorted. “I’m mean, I miss you. Loads. You cunt. Ok, bye.”

He spent the next few minutes looking at the ceiling, in the dark, smoking and wishing he could just jerk it off but he couldn’t even be bothered by that. “No wonder the internet calls me 40 year-old twink…” He said, scratching his eyes. He thought about the drowning sexual tension Hannibal and Will had, and of course Mads and him, and how different their dynamics would be on the movie. “Well, at least I get to kill him. Finally. The internet’ll love that…” He then looked at the burning end of the cigarette, pulled a drag and exhaled, observing the almost invisible smoke. “I really should stop,” he thought, “but how can I if I’m dating an effing 70s smoke ad model?”

He stopped on his tracks, opening his eyes wider, realizing he never stopped to think how they were indeed dating, for at least the past three years. With his hands on his eyes, he thought about Claire and how on earth she hadn’t figured out yet what was going on, or how she might know but chose to turn a blind eye. He thought about Cyrus, his tiny happy face and who he would ultimately choose when the time came. Mads’s name on his caller id stopped him from descending the seemingly endless spiral of despair.

“Am I that irresistible you can’t keep your greasy teenage fingers out of me?” Mads voice bloomed with a soundable smile.

“Out of you?” Hugh giggled.

“Sorry, off of me. But that suits you just as well.” Both enjoyed each other’s laughter. “Hi!”

Mads set the phone on speaker and stretched on his bed. Meanwhile, Hugh finished his cigarette, flicked it away and held his phone close to his ear.

“Hello,” He also said with a smile.

“Tell me about Claire’s call. I called Hanne too…”

“Oh, you know how those things go. She was really, really mad at me for not answering or calling her back, saying that I could’ve died and she wouldn’t even know… But she wasn’t wrong. I’m a massive dick…” He closed his eyes, sighing.

“You bet your British tea and biscuits you have.” He said, suggestively.

“Mads, don’t…” He laughed quietly. “Anyway, yeah, and then she asked about you. I said you were all right, and that we had lunch at your brother’s today. Then I asked to talk to Cyrus and he kept asking ‘where’s daddy?’, but he wasn’t upset, he just misses me… That broke my heart a little bit…”

“I’m so sorry, Hugh…”

“And it’s not like it’s my first time away from him, it’s just that he’s more talkative every day at this age and… It was easier when he just cried and I could pretend it wasn’t because of me… But you know how that feels…”

“Yeah, I also cry a lot when you take too long to wipe my ass.” He sniggered.

“Mads!”

“I’m so sorry!” He laughed until tears came from his eyes.

Hugh took a deep breath after laughing. “But you said Hanne called?”

“Yeah, she did. It was actually her who asked Lars to come check up on me.”

“Oh, so small. Must protect!” Hugh mocked.

Mads snorted, “Yeah, right. But she’s fine, the kids’re fine. She also asked about you, said you’re fine.”

Hugh started unzipping his pants. That caught Mads’s attention.

“Looks like somebody wants to hit the jackpot asap.” Mads crossed and uncrossed his legs.

Hugh laughed. “I’m just changing into my pajama bottoms. But it’s about time you gave me the main course you promised.”

The Brit was on his boxers, playing with the hem. He dipped his hand until the hairs on his navel, brought it up again and did the same repeatedly.

“Describe what you’re doing.” It was his time to clutch the phone.

“Uhm, let’s see. Right now, I’m on my stomach again. And now I’m massaging my ass, getting almost there but not.” He did it as he was saying, moaning quietly. “What about you?”

“Slap it.” Mads sounded a bit breathless, but palmed his erection slowly.

“Hum?” Hugh took a while. “Oh, ok.”

He held his hand behind him, uncertain, and came down with it quickly. He gasped. Hugh then licked his hand and slapped himself twice again. Mads closed his eyes at that, enjoying Hugh’s excitement. A few seconds later, he heard a beep on his phone and only managed to care because Hugh’s name showed up. Sliding his finger over it, we was presented with a picture of the cutest, most edible butt he had ever seen. It was reddening slightly, with a white hand shape on top.

“You whore. Ok, I’m coming over.” He said to his phone, already rushing for the keys of his car.

“Thank you!” Hugh said, mocking, with a sounding kiss.

A short while later, Mads finally found Hugh’s door and knocked effusively. Trying to, he realized it was already opened. He switched on the lights. A massive bed, with dark brown and deep blue covers, and a beautiful naked contorting body over it greeted him. Pink tinged skin all over him, Hugh was scratching his thighs trying not to masturbate, arching his back, waiting for his beloved. Upon hearing heavy breaths, he looked to the left and saw Mads hurriedly divesting himself of his clothes. Mads hopped on the bed and got on top of Hugh. Pinning him down sitting on his groin, he ran his hands on the covers, up, down, then up again, encasing the Brit’s head on his hands. He pulled his head down by his hair, exposing even more of his neck, then kissed it just below his jaw.

“Fu-“ and Mads bit his clavicle softly “uck, Mads…”, Hugh sighed. The Dane reminded himself to be careful about bits everyone could see, but also remembered something his Brit liked very much.

He held Hugh by his middle, propping him up. Hugh supported himself on his hands, arching his back. Mads’s had one of his hands on Hugh’s head again, tilting it to kiss him deeper, running his tongue on Hugh’s, classical notes of moans following it. At the same time, he was scratching his side deep, slower on the ribs, taking a plunge towards his hip. Hugh was also scratching him, from his neck to his ass, alternating between slow and hurried. Mads’s gyrating his hips on Hugh’s. Their cocks sprung up between their bellies, rubbing against one another. Hugh bucks his hips. He takes Mads’s thighs and legs and straightens them past him. Bending him over slowly, he was on his fours over Mads. Hugh holds him up like he held him, with both his hands. He kissed all over his ribs, then up to his nipples, biting them, eliciting deep groans from the Dane, who had his neck practically dangling from his shoulders.

Back to his ribs, he ran his teeth on each of them, savoring his sweat and then decides to bite, hard. He tilted his head trying to find more perfunctory angles, biting the sides and under his bones. Mads thought about making a funny remark on how much of a cannibal Hugh’s trying to be when he feels sharp nails on his neck again and couldn’t think properly about anything else. Hugh released his middle, propping Mads’s thighs on his shoulders, his legs on his back, his cock on Hugh’s range. Resting on his shoulders alone, the Dane tried to catch his eyes. Hugh tilted his head. Mads swore he could see quiet, blue flames on them. He could feel precum running down on his navel.

The Brit tilted his head back and licked it from his belly. Then, he engulfed Mads’s cock, swallowing further with each mouthful. Meanwhile, he had one hand for support on his ass, the other massaging his thigh, also trying to make as much eye contact as possible. Mads couldn’t remember the last time he was that eager, excitement boiling underneath his skin. He could see Hugh gagging on him and his tears for the effort, which made his toes curl on his back and tighten his head between his actually pretty muscular for a 50 year old thighs. His shivers made him want to climb up the bed, reaching for a nonexistent headboard. He settled for the edge of the mattress, pulling off the covers. Hugh started massaging Mads’s belly and chests, going up with a flat hand and coming down scratching his skin. He held Mads’s ass a bit higher, having him almost vertically, his legs crossed behind his head. The Dane weakly tried holding Hugh’s head, but couldn’t reach, deciding on using his back for support and bucking his hips onto Hugh, making his cock go even deeper into his mouth.

The Brit then came up, spread Mads’s legs and licked long stripes on his ass, liking his asshole a couple times and biting his cheeks hard. He licked from the underside of his cock to the head and had his mouth full again, bobbing enthusiastically. Mads came with a long groan, letting go of the covers and the mattress, making Hugh come down with his legs. He swallowed until the very last drop, tasting as sweet and acid as always.

“You gonna or will I have too?” Hugh said, still gulping.

“Spitters are quitters!” Mads chanted in long “r”s, looking at Hugh with heavy-lidded eyes. He stretched his hand, cleaning cum near Hugh’s lips with his thumb and tasting himself.

Hugh kissed the inside of his legs. “Alright,” he hopped of the bed, with some unexpected energy for someone with a throbbing unattended cock “Where’s my lube?”

Mads stretched himself all over. “I’ve got no idea, but it better not be some flavored shit.”

“When was it ever?” He came back with a tub on his hand, flipping open the cap and sitting on the bed.

“One of our final days in Italy. I told you to wait for me so we could buy it together”

“Because you know every fucking language in the world.” Hugh interrupted, spreading the Dane’s legs.

“Well, I happen to known a bit of Italian.” He heard Hugh sniggering at him, while inserting a lubed finger on him. “Anyway, the thing’s you got some strawberry flavored stuff that tasted like cough syrup? I had that in my mouth for ages!”

“Give me the pillow?” He asked Mads, who then arched his back, making space for the pillow to be put under his ass. “It’s not like asses taste better then that, anyway.” He casually inserted another finger, scissoring his way up.

“I hope mine tastes better then that. Yours does.” He said, looking at Hugh.

“Aw! Sweeter words have never been said to me! My asshole tastes good!” Hugh batted his lashes, getting more lube, inserting yet another finger.

“I said better than that thing, not good.” Mads smiled with his teeth over his bottom lip, in the dorkiest face he could remember making.

“You jerk!” He faked a smile, poking his stomach.

“Ouch!” Mads massaged the abused area. “You have very strong fingers, you know? What’s with this sadistic Hugh now?”

“I just feel like I need to mark my territory once in a while…” He said, matter-of-factly.

“And, oh boy, you did!” Mads looked the red lines over his torso and back as much as he could.

Hugh stopped preparing Mads’s ass to fake wonder, with his hand on chin. “I did, didn’t I?” He laughed, then went back to his previous job.

A few minutes later, groaning and arching his back, Mads tried the impossible task of looking at his ass.

“Hugh?”

“Yes?” Hugh looked at him

“I… think I’m good now.” He smiled.

“Sorry, got distracted.” He got his fingers out, got some lube on his cock and stroked it.

“Aren’t human insides fascinating?” Mads spread his legs almost 180º.

“There goes my ballet dancer. How can you still do that?” He said, adjusting his cock and entering Mads.

Mads arched his back, stretched his neck, sighed relieved and batted his lashes at Hugh, feeling the teenage girl fantasy. As weird as it might sound, he looked quite attractive, but when Mads Mikkelsen ever doesn’t? Hugh had to stop midway because he was laughing so much. Mads felt the vibration inside, which make his own cock wake up a little, making him tug at it. Hugh slapped his hand away, pointing at him with a warning. Mads laughed.

“I used to spread even more, actually. Having sex with men’s quite good exercise. I don’t usually do this much stretching with Hanne.”

Hugh held his hips and entered him all the way, then gaping at him, “Could you not?” he then set a hurried but not much pace.

Mads snorted and laughed. “Oh, sorry. I should stop talking altogether.”

“You should!” Hugh leaned over him, giving him a peck on the lips, then kissing him more fully, entwining tongues. Mads circled his thighs over his middle and held his head with both hands, stroking it with his thumbs. 

The new angle made him thrust further, making him rest his head beside Mads’s, holding his shoulders for purchase. He looked at Hugh, kissed his cheek and stroked it with his nose a couple times. Hugh started gyrating his hips to change the motion. Mads could feel every inch of his cock being stimulated through the tightness of their bodies. He just breathed deeper next to Hugh’s ear, holding his shoulders.

“Ok. You gonna have to do some work know, big boy.” Hugh kissed his cheek, laid back, making Mads stand on top of him.

“Hum, let’s see if I can still do this. Lie still.” Hugh adjusted himself and gave him a nod.

Mads closed his legs over Hugh, making him turn his face. He stretched his hands, bent his torso and held his feet by the ankles, breathing in and out.

“Mads?” Hugh looked gave him a side eye

“You asked me to be on top, and I remembered I haven’t done much stretching in a long while, so why not?” He said, coming up.

Mads then stretched his right leg to the side and folded the left one on Hugh’s stomach, stretching his right arm toward his leg as much as he could with his left arm over his head. They both could feel Hugh’s cock going to unexpected parts of Mads’s anatomy, with wide eyes.

“You’re unbelievable, you know?” He tried coming up to kiss him but was intercepted by a leg, laughing if off and laying back. Mads smiled.

The Dane did the same the other way. After a few seconds, he spread both legs, put his hands on Hugh’s stomach and undulated his hips.

Hugh gasped. “You used to do this in class?” Hugh asked, perplexed. Mads nodded, smiling. “How many times did you get out with a hard on, because you were basically masturbating?”

“Well, some stuff are pretty hot but most of the times it just hurts so bad you just want it to stop.” He laughed.

He kept on undulating his hips some more, looking at Hugh’s now closed eyes and labored breathes. He scratched his belly to get his attention and flipped his hair when he looked back at him. Hugh laughed and blew him a kiss. Mads then came up, stretched his left leg back and right leg to the front, resting his leg beside Hugh’s head, and went back on the Brit cock. He bent over again, pinned Hugh’s hands over his head, kissed and nuzzled his biceps longingly. Hugh was gaping.

“How? Just… how?”

Mads kissed him. Then, he rested his face on his hands, with his elbows on the bed, grinning.

“Ok, this has gone too far.”

Hugh flipped them over again, held him his middle and thrusted deep and errantly on him, hitting his prostate most of the times. That made Mads laugh and gasp and moan at the same time. And then he screamed Hugh’s name out loud, coming, a bit disoriented because he didn’t realized it was approaching. Hugh came a few seconds after that, biting Mads’s stomach.

The Brit exited him and flopped on his stomach, sated. Mads crawled him, laid down on his back and sighed. He started giving little nips on his neck and shoulder. Hugh groaned. He turned on his back again, held Mads’s neck and kissed him deeply. They ran their tongues lazing through one another. Mads came up and sat on Hugh’s groin.  


“Since I’m already here, we could talk a bit more about the script? I still don’t get why our characters would fight at that point and not later…” He said, while stretching his arms, arching back and yawning.

Hugh nodded and smiled, massaging Mads’s hips with his thumbs. He looked at the beautiful man on top of him, his bangs in disarray and considered getting used to his. He already had. He grinned sleepily.  


	5. On the Cliff by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some disagreement, Hugh's in for some unconventional comfort time. Unconventional for him, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to pay my homage to the people's favorite cliffhanger (: In hopes this rots all your pretty teeth (:
> 
> P.S.: The term "twinklicious" was coined by sphekso, all rights reserved to that lovely person.

“He is a bit like Nigel in that sense, I guess… He engages stuff in a very passionate way… He loves these men with all his heart, it’s his family, but he’s so far gone on that whole structure that he’ll lose sense of individualities and sacrifice anything and anybody for a cause… He’s really blind… And giving those people power’s really dangerous. He’s a raving dog…” Hugh thought he was talking to Mads, but he soon realized his friend wasn’t even humming back anymore.

He looked over his shoulder to a positively angel like Mads. His bangs fell over his closed, dreamy eyes. They laid down perpendicular to each other. The Dane had gangly arms around Hugh’s middle, sleeping comfortably on his boxer shorted ass. The Brit prodded him with a pen.

“Uhmmmm?” Mads stirred.

He raised an eyebrow. “Mads, what were we supposed to do?”

“Sleep.” He said with a thick accented voice. He nudged Hugh’s ass with his nose, making himself comfortable on his quite literal body pillow.

“No, we’re not. Seriously, Mads…” Hugh ran his fingers through his hair. “We start shooting in a week…”

“Alright, alright…” He kissed Hugh’s ass and looked in his direction. “Can we at least take a break and have lunch now? It’s-“ He grabbed Hugh’s phone to check the time, laughing at the carpet pattern on the wallpaper. “3 in the afternoon. I can’t focus anymore, you’re babbling Bjørn this, Lars that...” He yawns. “And I really need coffee…” He pouted.

“Oh, aren't you cute?” He said, while turning on his back. “But sure, we can have lunch.” He tried getting up from underneath the older man. “I’ll just-“

Mads propped himself upwards on Hugh’s body, his weight trapping him. “We’re going out.”

“Mads…” Hugh blinked at him, upset.

“You’re not tricking me, or you, into worrying about the script and not eating properly. Besides,” He ran his two-day old stubbled chin on his ass. “I’m not keeping this twinklicious butt to myself. Gotta show it off!”

“So flattering.” He gave him a mock smile.

Mads pulled himself up and found Hugh’s lips, kissing him longingly. “If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll even let you take the script with us. But only if we read it, later, on a park or something.”

Hugh smiled warmly. “You’ve got yourself a deal, sir.”

“I’m very pleased to hear that, m’good ol’ lad!” Mads said, in mock British accent.

Both men laughed quietly and kissed each other again, lazily, savoring each other’s lips. Hugh then ran his teeth through Mads’s bottom lip playfully.

“Ouch.” He said, slightly annoyed and slightly aroused.

Hugh stretched his arms over his head. “We need to get dressed.”

“Do we?” He yawned and scratched his neck.

“Well, where I come from, we usually walk around dressed.” Hugh finally managed to get up and went looking for a long sleeved, black and white stripped shirt and a new pair of jeans.

Mads observed while Hugh got dressed, not letting on any intention to get up. “You prudes. You’re too pretty for that.”

“When will you ever stop?!” He said in mock irritation, while he zipped up his pants. Then, he smiled. Delving into the closet again, he threw a shirt on Mads’s direction, landing on his face.

Mads held the unidentified flying object away from his face. “What’s this?”

“A shirt.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“No shit, Sherlock.” He laughed to himself. “I mean, why? Being possessive again?” He then recognized the deep blue Adidas shirt he had given him not many years ago, smiling.

After slipping on his shirt and leather jacket, he bent down on the bed and kissed Mads upside down. “Always.” Then, he tickled him on his armpits.

“Fuck, Hugh! Stop! Get away from me!” He propped himself on his knees, running away, as much as he could manage, from prying vengeful hands. When Hugh went down, he went low.

He bent over himself laughing, then snorted. “Get dressed!” He looked at Mads, suddenly a small child. He couldn’t stop laughing. Until he did, a few seconds later, brushing tears from his eyes. “Please.”

* * *

 

After finishing their almost dinner, boosted by a quite fancy rendition of fish and chips, Mads practically ran for the nearest coffee shop. Hugh, on the other hand, was awfully quiet throughout the entire meal. He followed the Dane, thoughtful, looking at the calm waters to their side. While the older man ordered, he found them a table outside, just by the lake. He looked up, feeling undeserving for the warm sun on his skin. Then, he lit one of Mads’s cigarette he had sneakily stolen on the tiny candle before him. He dragged, exhaled, then supported his face on his hands, elbows on the table, feeling very emotionally tired.

“Where did you get that?” Mads asked, a bit later, sitting on the chair opposite Hugh.

“Your jacket…” He said through his hands, not looking up.

Mads sighed. He held Hugh’s head with both his hands, kissed the top of his hair, and ran them by his arms, soothingly. “Talk to me.”

“What is this?” He looked slightly up to Mads, still with his face on his hands.

Mads lit a cigarette of his own, following the routine, gaining some time. He sighed again. He knew exactly what he meant. 

“Why do you ask?”

“I should miss my wife, but I don’t. And I feel so bad about it… Granted, I miss Cyrus terribly, but Claire… And it’s not about her, of course it isn’t…” Hugh looked at the people walking down the street.

“It’s you and me…” Mads dragged and exhaled, looking where Hugh was looking.

“We…” He sighed heavily, then took another drag of his cigarette. He looked back at Mads. “We’ve been on and on for years now and nobody knows? How come nobody knows?”

“Do you want people to know?” Mads couldn’t remember being this serious with Hugh before. Not angry or doubtful. Cogs were working faster on his brain. He looked back at him.

“Yes!” He exclaimed firmly. “I mean –,” He was interrupted by a waiter with a tray of two big mugs of coffee. Hugh thanked him in Danish and continued, looking for his fortune on the hot darkness of the beverage. He didn’t realize the proud smile on Mads’s face.

“For standards and practices purposes, of course I don’t, because we are married to other people, but…”

Mads sipped his coffee.

“You feel this isn’t enough anymore?”

“It is. It’s just… And here I am, again, repeating myself, but it’s just a couple months and then I’ll go back. I’ve already got ticket to go back. I don’t need to, I can stay here for fucking ever, forge my death and be your basement mistress but… Every day with you is glorious, but every day with you is also a day we’re not together...” He ran his hands up and down his face a couple of times, almost burning himself.

The older man exhaled swirly smoke. “We’ve got to enjoy ourselves while we can…”

“Yeah, but I don’t want that, do I? I want you for as long as we live. Just a couple of bickering old men nudging each other with canes to see if the other’s alive, cursing on the outside but so freaking happy on the inside that we get to share another day.”

Mads smiled sadly. He took one of Hugh’s hands from his face and held it on his own, running his fingers over his knuckles. He had no words. Hugh had his eyes closed and a finger running the bridge of his nose.

He looked from under his eyelashes. “We have a lot of decision making to do…”

“About what?” Mads fidgeted, but wouldn’t dare to say what they meant out loud. At least not yet.

Hugh held the mug in front of his face, blew the steam from his coffee and took a sip, while looking deep on Mads into eyes. “What do you want?” 

The Dane held his gaze for a few seconds, shoulders slightly closer together, feeling a deadly grip crushing him from the outside. He then looked past him, to the leafs on the trees, dancing carefree. He sighed, looked back to his Hugh and held him by his nape, massaging his neck with his thumb. Hugh still searched his eyes for answers, seeing nothing but dark reddish brown ruffling curtains. He took deep breaths, feeling insane anger brewing up his throat but keeping it down.

“I just want us to be happy, Hugh.”

“And what does that mean?” Hugh said under his breath, looking over his shoulder at the lake. That made Mads run his fingers up to his hair, through it, wishing it was longer. He closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he slowly leaned back against his hand. Mads’s fingers then went over his jaw and settled on his lips.

“You know I love you...” He said, which sounded like an apology. They both knew he wasn’t sorry for loving him, not in a million years, but for everything else.

Hugh sighed. “God, I hate you.” He bit Mads’s thumb, making him yelp. They both looked at each other again and laughed quietly. He graced Hugh’s face with the back of his fingers, admiring his closed eyes and deep inhaling nose.

“We’ll get our shit together, I promise.”

Hugh kissed his fingers. “Thank you.” Then, he enveloped his middle finger with his tongue, licking it up and biting hard, again. Mads smiled, tilted his head and gave him that same finger.

“You bitch.”

“Your bitch.” Hugh said, correcting him. He smiled and looked to the sky, sighing, asking every power above, or down below, which ever helped, pretty please for this blue velvety sadness to stop enveloping him. “Let’s get out from here.” He flicked the butt of the cigarette away.

“We have unfinished business.” He pointed to the mugs with his head.

“Sorry.” He smiled and drank the rest of if quietly, while the other observed him and did the same.

Hugh lifted an eyebrow, Mads put his empty mug down and did an obscene gesture with his tongue on his cheek and one of his hands closed in a fist towards his face. Hugh gaped at him and looked around, while laughing into his hand, then slapped the other's hand. Mads then lifted both his nonexistent eyebrows suggestively.

Hugh snorted. “Do you want to molest me?”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

The Brit ran his fingers through his imaginary long hair until his shoulder, tilted his head and blinked at him, slowly, with heavy eyes. He said in an affected tone. “Please, daddy?”

Mads burst out laughing, with head thrown back, holding his belly. He bend forward again. “You’re ridiculous! I love you so much!”

Hugh curled an imaginary lock, then rested his head on the back of his hand, looking at him and batting his lashes. “Well, thank you.” He straightened his back, put his hands between his thighs and jutted his chest forward with his arms. ”Have I been a good girl?”

“I'm afraid not, darling. You’ve been pretty naughty lately.” He sounded like an old and disgusting British men.

Hugh gaped with his fingers over his opened mouth. “What’s to be done about that?”

He tilted his head and looked mildly concerned. “You’ll have to obey me, baby girl.”

“Of course. You can be the boss, daddy.” He pursed his lips and nodded. Then, he couldn’t hold it any longer, bending forward and laughing with his hand on his forehead.

Mads looked to his navel. “Should I be worried about this public display of boner?” He looked forward.

Hugh looked up, meeting the other’s eyes. “Both you and I should be if you didn’t!” He then held Mads’s thigh firmly and ran his hand up and down it.

“Ok, we need to get out of here now. I know just the place.” He started standing up.

“Uhm.” Hugh finished his coffee and stood up as well. “Bedroom?”

“No, you horny dog. Follow me?” He threw his cigarette away and stretched out his hand.

“Gladly.” He held it and followed Mads’s steps out of the cafe, into the Danish streets.

They went back to the hotel by foot, brushing shoulders, with the occasional hand to hip from Mads. While Hugh got a change of clothes, for a change, Mads got the car on a parking lot near there and met his beloved when he had just came out of the lobby. They exchanged a quick kiss and went down the road to Mads’s place to park the car. The Dane said he had a place to show Hugh that wasn’t far away, so they could go by foot.

Jut under the not big, but certainly not small slope, Hugh eyed him questionably. Mads decided on boosting his confidence by grabbing his ass and pushing him upwards, which made Hugh walk, clumsy, and almost loose his balance. Mads himself almost fell, which the Brit laughed in merciful revenge. They didn’t go all the way, though. Mads gestured to a tiny yellow wood house on the side, with a fuming chimney on top. Once they got in, Hugh was surprised by a wave of heat on his face, although not overwhelming.

“Ah… Are we on a sauna?” He looked to his side, where Mads was already half naked.

“You’re too worked up, Hugh. Come here.” He gestured to him with grabby hands. When he came near him, he helped him out of his jacket and, turning him around, massaged his shoulders.

Hugh retracted into himself at first, making Mads laugh quietly but not enough to give up. It wasn’t long, though, until he was stretching his back and neck like a dog waking up from an afternoon nap by the sun, smiling shyly. A few seconds later, Mads stopped, kissed his nape and took a step back.

“Now get your naked ass there.” He said, while pulling down his pants and underpants.

“Naked?” He widened his eyes.

“Yeah.” He put his clothes on a nearby hanger, his trainers under it. “Don’t you have saunas in England?”

“We do, but that's not very common…”

“My country, my rules.” He shrugged. Then, tried kissing the nervous look on Hugh’s face away. “It isn’t a sexual thing or anything. Whole families do it. Some with a towel, some not… And people might have just left. There’re no other clothes on the hangers or shoes around.”

Hugh sighed and shrugged, resigned.

“You’re gonna like it, really. If not, you can just punish me for it.” Mads winked and walked to the door.

“I’ll get those burning rocks, press them all over your back and see how you like it.” He tried to look menacing but failed miserably for being so cute.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had Verger as a last name too?” Laughed quietly.

Hugh gaped. “I didn’t even remember that!” He burst out laughing.

Laughter fading into a smile, Mads squeezed his shoulder to get his attention.

“Just get in, ok? I’ll check if it needs more water.”

Hugh nodded and undressed himself, while the other entered the steamy room. An unexpected breeze got him by his middle, making him open the door and close it quickly. Inside, the warm clouds felt a little heavier. He took some seconds to adjust, but didn’t think it would be that bad. He looked at Mads, sitting on the upper roll of benches, with his head on the wall and eyes closed. He cracked his neck and sighed relieved. Hugh sat between his legs on the lower bench and drew up his legs. He kissed Mads’s knee and rested his head upon it. Then, he stroked one of his calves.

Mads ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. He thought about the utter disgustingly lovely man that managed to snatch his heart so many years ago, although not completely. Hanne has been his best friend for over two decades… He can’t help feeling that, in a different universe, he took his ballet classes on some other time, didn’t get married then, only to meet and fall in love freely with that Brit. Only on his account, though. He could see on the moon craters of his eyes,on the tiny slump on his shoulder, the tremendous pain he caused him throughout the years but, being the amazing actor he is, only shaking off his curls and keeping on keeping on. He knows he’d flip tables and kick whatever arses he had to to be with his Dane, no longer with the s, if only his damned self would make up his mind. He does love them both… The gloomy thoughts faded from his mind upon hearing a quiet snore from Hugh, which made his heart swell. He had no idea how much time they spent there, just basking in the beauty of his Hugh. He really didn’t know what to do… Sighing, Mads scratched his head and bent over to kiss it.

“Hugh?”

He groaned softly. Mads spoke into his hair.

“Hugh. You can’t sleep here, you’re gonna faint.”

“Let me.” He didn’t move, grumbling his answer.

Mads snorted. “Yeah, right. Hugh Dancy, suicide boy.”

“My love doesn’t love me back.” He mock whined.

“Of course she does.” He said, while stroking Hugh’s hair with his chin. “She’s taking care of your kid, alone, thousands of miles away, while you’re fucking someone else’s husband.”

Hugh raised his head, and widened his eyes to him. “Wow, you can go deep.”

Mads nodded. “Always.” Then shared a laugh with his love, then a chaste but long kiss.

Both rested on each other’s cheekbones, with eyes closed, breathing softly. A few minutes later, though, Hugh has to open his eyes to fight back tears but he realized could use some something fresh on his heated face. He cried silently, as he was used to. However, Mads felt his quiet sobs. He climbed down the bench and sat cross-legged. Then, he pulled Hugh backwards by his shoulders to sit between his legs and hugged him tight. Hugh rested his cheek on Mads’s cheek again once he rested his face on the younger man’s shoulder.   

Moments later, Mads kissed his cheek. “I know it’s my fault…”

“85 per cent of it, maybe.” Hugh snorted, “I’m not totally blameless myself.”

“You’re too much of a sweetheart.” He smiled, trying to catch Hugh’s eye.

The Brit snaked his arm behind Mads and started stroking his head through his long hair. “Wasn’t I a bitch just hours ago?”

“The baddest and the naughtiest.”

They laughed touching foreheads, kissing lightly.

“Come on, we should leave. You’re devolving into 20 year-old blushing Hugh.”

“Oh, please. Wasn’t that what first caught your eye, and your cock, when we first met?

“It was, but it’s also a warning you’re here too long.” He pinched his rosy cheek.

Hugh patted his hand away and held the abused flesh, then said, with a mocking eyebrow. “You just can’t handle how hot I am.”

“That too.” He nodded and grinned.

Hugh stood up, followed by Mads. “Do you have any towels?”

“Nope.” Mads grinned.

Hugh tilted his head, confused. “How’re we gonna get dry then?”

“We’ll have to run.” He shrugged, still grinning.

He saw Mads quickly run from the sauna. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Once he stepped outside into the little corridor, he saw both their clothes weren’t where they were supposed to be. He ran his hands through his face, breathed out harshly and said aloud, very much annoyed.

“The love of my life’s a 5 year-old!”

He rushed outside, feeling biting winds all over his body.

“Ugh, Mads Mikkelsen! I’m gonna punch your pretty cheekbones in so hard!” He screamed, running upwards the slope. Reaching the plane, he found a jumpy Mads by the cliff. And worse: no clothes to be seen. He ran towards him, the Dane’s laughter growing louder by the second.

Once he caught up with Mads, he doubled over, panting. “What. The. Fuck? And where are our clothes?”

He tried looking at the water, but Mads prevented him, holding his face to him instead. He couldn’t help smiling ear to ear.

“Are you my pixie dream boy?”

“Nah, too old to be a boy.” Mads sighed. “So, here we are again.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, recovering his breath.

“Look around.” He held Hugh’s chin high. “Doesn’t it remind you of anything?”

Hugh looked at the never-ending sea before him and the vast beach beside it.

“It does, but…” He squinted.

“It’s my turn now.”

Mads hugged him tightly, ran backwards and leaped. Hugh screamed the healthy bits of his lungs out and hid on Mads’s chest, who was laughing loudly. They plunged deep, but were soon on the surface. Mads came up first, blinking away the salt from his eyes. Hugh, on the other hand, came up gasping and mortified. Once he saw Mads, who had been just behind him, he hit his chest with his fist closed a dozen times.

“Are you out of your fucking mind, you bloody wanker? You twat! Do you want to kill me?” He screamed while hitting him, back on full British slur glory.

Mads laughed so hard tears came from his eyes. He let Hugh take what he needed, then hugged him quiet and kissed his head, still sniggering.

He nuzzled his hair with his nose. “The kids and I have played here for years, it’s ok.”

Hugh came up abruptly, still screaming. “I didn’t know that, did I?” Will Graham knew. Hannibal knew.”

“Hush. We all survived in a way or the other. You look beautiful.” He touched his panicked face, whiter than snow, with tinges of blood red on his cheeks.

He hid his head on Mads’s chest again. “I hate you so much I have no words…” He said, starting to shiver.

He motioned for them to get out of the water. Just outside, Hugh started shivering copiously. Mads wasn’t that comfortable on the windy beach either.

“Mads. Effing. Mikkelsen!” The Brit said as loud as he could between his teeth.

“Come this way, I dropped our clothes on the way up.” He ran his hands down Hugh’s sides for a few seconds, then pointed to a rocky road upwards just beside the cliff. They ran there to get warmer, although it wasn’t far away. When they got there, they were pretty much dry, dressing up their clothes. Walking the way up, the wind took mercy on them, staying quiet for the time being. Back on the slope, Hugh gave the angriest eyes he could remember to Mads, only making him smile wider and hug him tighter.

“You’re in a hell of a lot of trouble, young man.” Hugh squinted.

“Take this as stories we’ll tell our children of times when we were younger and bolder.” Mads held him by his shoulder and gave him a deep kiss on his lips, tongues tasting themselves lazily. The older man ran his tongue through the other’s mouth, tickling. Both laughed quietly. They faced forward and started walking back. Hugh locked over his shoulder and tried picking his underwear from out of his crack, failing and trying to wiggle it away.

Almost half an hour later, Mads and Hugh got back to the Dane’s place. Hugh was dying for some hot coffee and to soak on a hot bath, preferably with Mads. He had his face on the crook of his loved one’s neck. Mads saw not only his car but another on the driveway, and the lights from the living room and the master bedroom on.

“Hey, look who’s back.” He was laughing nervously, in disbelief.

“What?” Hugh then looked at where the other had his eyes on. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Mads shook his head slowly.


	6. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Decisions Time part 1 (:

Hugh held Mads’s hand tight and kissed him on the cheek.

“It was so nice seeing you! Bye!” He tried rushing back but was intercepted by a fierce grip on his upper arm.

“Where do you think you’re going, mister?” Mads said, in a mocking tone.

“I’m getting the hell out of here.” The Brit tried getting the other’s hand away. “Get off of me!” He said hurriedly under his breath, looking over his shoulder to him.

Mads spun him around and held both his hands on his.

“I bet there’s good food inside!” He sang-song.

“Bought by one of the sweetest people I know who also happens to be the wife of my fuckbuddy.” For obvious reasons, he looked very displeased. The Dane kissed his hands and held them on his chest.

“I thought we were more than fuckbuddies at this point!” He made a silly pout.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Hugh got his hands away, laughing. “I’m not buying tickets for Keeping Up With the Mikkelsens: British Invasion. Thank you very much.”

“But she has been asking about you!” While Mads said that, he got an eyelash from Hugh’s cheek and blew it away.

“He’s alright!” Hugh imitated Mads. “We’ve been fucking the brains out of each other ever since he got here! Ever since 2004, for that matter. Good thing we don’t have uteruses, huh? Though I really wished I could see a glowing, blushing knocked up Hugh…” He squinted.

Mads laughed until tears filled his eyes. “Aha! Looks like someone has been giving into the marvelous, dangerous, weird ass minds of our fandom lately!”

“Only when my alpha’s away…” Hugh laughed quietly, shaking his head.

The other held him by both his upper arms, pulling him closer. “Can we please go inside?” He batted his lashes, pleading. “It’s getting cold. I promise it won’t be awkward.” He gave him a peck on the lips.

Hugh shook his head. “You can’t promise that.”

“I can’t but I can try my best, can’t I?” He tried to encourage his partner with a smile.

“Indeed, you can.” He smiled back. “Alright, let’s bloody do this.”

They held hands until the small flight of stairs just in front the Mikkelsen’s door. Mads squeezed Hugh’s hand with one and opened the door with the other.

The smell and sound of burning wood welcomed them. Mixed feelings of coziness and repulse reminded Hugh of an episode of Hannibal about families getting killed by their own children. He scratched his forehead, receiving a gentle hand on his shoulder as a reminder that he wasn’t alone. They could hear a shower being turned off upstairs and, a few seconds later, steps came down. Deep purple robe and flowing wet hair strode carelessly towards them. 

“There’s the man of the hour! And Mads. Hello, my dear!” She stroked Hugh on the shoulder, then went on to kiss her husband full on the lips. The other man looked at his shoes, trying to avoid cheerful husband and wife. “I missed you so much.” She said in Danish and smiled to her beloved.

Mads held her face on his hand. “Let’s not shy away our British guest.” They laughed and looked his way, to which Hugh held such a strong smile he could feel his smooth crowfeet scratching his skin. “Where’re the kids?”

“Oh, Viola and Carl stayed on her place. She’s helping him with some stuff for school. He’ll spend the night and go straight to his classes in the morning.”

“Good to know.” Mads smiled and pulled her closer by her hip.

Hugh coughed. “You two must have a lot of catching up to do! I’ll leave you to it.” He said with a bright smile that could fool even his beloved. “Very nice seeing you, Hanne.”

She turned to him. “You must stay for coffee. Tea, at least.”

“Sorry. I have to call Claire as well…” He trailed off.

“You’re right. Can’t keep your lady waiting.” She reached out and stroked his shoulder again.

“Indeed.” He laughed quietly. “See you around, then!” He beamed and was hugged by Hanne. Hugh also hugged Mads, although in a very awkward, stereotypical heterosexual manner. He turned to leave with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

Mads followed him to the door and opened it.

“I’ll call you.” He whispered.

Hugh sighed and nodded. The Dane motioned to kiss him, but the other walked out on him. When the other opened his eyes, he was already too far, leaving the older man looking sadly as he went.

Coming back to the living room, Hanne took her husband’s face on her hands, sighed heavily and smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

“I have a gift for you.” She ruffled his hair. “Be right back.”

While Hanne climbed up the stairs, Mads thought about all his faults, a hundred words per second. She came back with a big white paper envelope tied in a red ribbon, gesturing for him to show his hands out so she could place her gift down on them.

He looked confused. “Hanne?”

“Don’t you know how to receive gifts anymore?” She said with a high eyebrow.

They exchanged warm smiles. Then, Mads started untying the beautiful lace, opened the envelope on the flap and peered inside. Confused, he looked at her, to the paper, to her and back to the paper when he finally took it out and had a better look. He blinked several times, feeling a cold shower wash over him.

“Are these…” He wouldn’t dare look up.

She held his face on her hand again and tilted his face upwards by his chin. “Mads, please. You always knew I knew.” She said in Danish with a small smile.

His head felt empty, leaving his body alone to dangle by a thread while his mind floated away, trying to recover from the Danish words on the paper seen through glassy eyes. Hanne closed their distance, held her ex-husband to be and spoke while he fought back his instincts.

“I’ve had so many arguments and conversations” She said with quotation marks on her voice “with you about this before… You might want to hear someday, but not now.” She bend her own head, kissed his hair and spoke to it. “All you need to know right now is that, even though we were both to make this decision, and that you’re a very good actor, I can’t bear to keep two people that love each other so much apart because of an old piece of paper written two decades ago. People change, people’s interests change and we shouldn’t hold ourselves back.” She felt already on the verge, Mads’s small sniffs making her tears tumble over.

“I’ll always love that laid back overconfident asshole that pranced around and owned the room, and who totally had a reason to be because he knew he was that good and loved what he did. I knew I wanted to be with you forever. We just clicked. We were the very best of friends. And that’s what we always were and we’ll ever be. Being friends with benefits for that long must be record breaking, right?” She laughed while wiping her tears. Mads came up and looked at her in a mixture of disbelief and wonder.

“I did try, it’d be so easy to just hate and move on but I can’t. We can’t.” She paused, smiling. “I love you with all my heart and I know you love me too. But we were never like this. We’re better than this.”

“You’re calling me and Hugh old fashioned now?” He sniffed and looked at her through his lashes.

“Yes! You’re the one getting married to prince charming. That’s disgusting!” She snorted. “But then again, you have to keep on with your Gaston fantasy.” She paused. “I know you’re scared. I also know you’re extremely responsible. You don’t need to be, though. Not with me. Of course, I appreciate the concerned side of you, although you were shamelessly lying to me. We weren’t supposed to be like that. We always told each other everything. If you were upset, you had to tell me.” She shrugged. “I had to do the same. Well, I did now… At first I thought it was my fault, and then yours, but it’s no one’s fault, really. I could have done this much sooner. Even Hugh could have done something. We’re all cowards. And I’m fed up with living a lie while we could all be happy together again.”

He held tight onto her as a child holds its mother. “You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

“Am I? I took ten years to come to terms with the fact not only my husband, but my best friend was being dishonest with me and I held it all to myself and just smiled and waved, while I’m not like that at all and you know that. And this isn’t about me at all.”

“It’s me liking being pegged far too much.” He smiled.

She dried a stray tear over his with her thumb. “I wouldn’t grow a beard, though. Too much maintenance. Sorry.”

“No, thank you for being so concerned with my homo needs.” He paused. “I’m so sorry…”

“Thank you.” She tipped her head and smiled. “You need to be rock harder for Hugh now. His son’s so young… And his wife so American…”

“Hanne!”

“Oh, please.” She laughed “Ok. I shouldn’t joke about it.”

“Hanne…”

“What?”

“I…”

She interrupted him.

“Enjoy your ten years of asking me for forgiveness. No matter where you are, social media’ll follow. I won’t go anywhere.”

“You.” He kissed her on her cheek. “Are.” Then he kissed her other cheek. “So.” And the other. “Creepy.” And the other. “Thank you so much.”

“Someone has to do some actual work around here, right?” She laughed. “You’re welcome.” She paused… “You… you just have something so distinctive in your eyes we you see him. It’s somehow like when you look at me but completely not the same. I don’t know how to explain, they have such different beauties. Anyway, how long did Ingrid bet we’d last? We probably own her a lot of money.”  They hugged and laughed quietly.

Around half an hour later, a shaving, white foaming Hugh greeted Mads when he heard the knock.

“What’re you doing here?” He sounded confused but cheerful, puckering his lips to kiss Mads’s cheek. The Dane, however, embraced him tight.

“Mads! You’ll get foam everywhere!”

He kissed him full on the lips and smiled. “Hanne and I are getting divorced.”

“What?” He gaped at him and tried, in vain, to step away from the hug. “I leave you for a couple of hours and you go on wrecking your own home?”

Mads squinted, playfully. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Hold up. Is it just me?” He emphasized by pointing at himself.

“Of course not!”

“Good, so don’t go on blaming me.” Mads finally let him go, and Hugh walked towards the bathroom, followed by him. He turned back quickly. “And how come you’re here?”

“She gave me the papers right after you left.”

While he talked, Mads guided Hugh to the sink by the small on his back, then went on to sit on the toilet lid. He turned to face him and propped his knees up under his chin.

“She was… really ok about it. She said he knew, and of course she did, but she didn’t do anything about it because she was coping? And it wasn’t for her to, we know we should have done something but we’re stupid…” 

“You more than me.” He said, matter-of-factly. While he talked, he didn’t leave his eyes from the mirror, being careful with his own skin.

He raised an eyebrow. “Hugh.”

“Sorry, go on.”

“That was pretty much that, actually. You know how close we were, and are. She sounded more upset about me lying to her than anything else… She said she forgives me and that we’ll still be best friends, and I’m completely up for it. I’m so glad she doesn’t feel like I’m complete scum right now…”

“What about your kids?”

“We… didn’t talk about them. But they’re big enough. Viola’s her own boss and Carl can choose to be wherever he wants. It’s not like we’re going to fight over their custody.”

“Oh, that must be grand.” He smiled displeased at him.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.

He sighed heavily and looked back to he mirror. “No, don’t be. It’s my mess...”

“No.” He raised from his seat, stepped right behind Hugh, held him by his front and rested his face on his shoulder. “You don’t need to do it alone.”

Hugh exhaled heavily and laughed nervously. “There I thought I was ready…”

“And you don’t need to do it now. I don’t know how I would’ve done it if Hanne hadn’t been the bigger person.”

He looked at him. “Well, that sets some fire under our asses anyway.”

“Does it?” Mads looked at him suggestively.

Hugh inspected his face and, deciding the shave was as good as it was ever going to get, exaggeratedly bent over to wash it, rubbing his rear on Mads’s groin quite blatantly. The older man held him by the hips and shook his head while smiling and biting his bottom lip. Hugh came up and wiped his face with a towel as if nothing had happened, with a hidden smile, while Mads ran his hands up and down his back and kissed his shoulder. He hang the towel and touched his face, looking tired, but happy nonetheless.

He gave him a tiny smile. “This’s gonna be awful, isn’t it?”

“We’ll make it alive, no matter what.” Mads brushed his nose on his shoulder.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Ugh, just –“

And with that half sentence, Hugh practically threw Mads against the wall, lifting him by his thighs and resting them on his hips.

“Ouch!” The Dane instantly held his scalp and laughed.

Hugh gaped and laughed a little, kissing his cheeks repeatedly. “I’m so sorry!”

The older man wrapped his legs around the other’s middle and grinned. “You’ll make up for it.”

“Will I?”

“Won’t you?” He hovered his lips over Hugh’s and breathed out on them.

Hugh pressed both their bodies tighter on the wall and seeing that Mads was stretching his neck, he held it and kissed it feverously, sucking teenage bruises and kissing it better. The other ran his clothed calves over Hugh’s also too much clothed middle. Then, he held the Brit’s face with both hands, close and kissed the roof of his mouth deep, enjoying the plain, clean face and inviting warmth breath of the boyish man that was soon to be his and his only.

Hugh pulled him away from the wall and made him support himself on his shoulders, while he caressed his torso over his shirt with his mouth and nose, pushing it up unhurried with the motion. He ran his fingers through his shoulder while supporting him on both arms. Bent over backwards, Mads looked heavy lidded to the ceiling, then at the hairy head going down, and up, on him. He caressed it, making him look up and smile fondly.

Hugh, then, held him up straight with a start, carried him over to the small but strong-looking wooden kitchen table and placed him on it. The older man quickly jumped off and bent over it, presenting himself for his beloved to do whatever what he pleased. Hugh ran his hands on Mads’s navel, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down. Realizing he was wearing the same dog-printed boxers he wore just a few days ago, which felt like ages, he smiled and gave him a loving peck on his back. He kneeled and took each of the other’s shoes and socks off. Placing the footwear and pants away, he started kissing and nibbling at his calf, up until his leg, hovering skin with soft fingers, making the Dane legs quiver and stand on his toes. He held his other thigh, kissing it down. Then, he kissing his way up and bit him on the highest of it, his head brushing on the other’s hardening length. He yelped and held the edge of the table tighter.

A pause and Hugh held him by the hips. Still kneeling down, he ran his teeth on underside of his ass, then went on to mouth him over his boxers. He took his time, massaging and kneading both sides. He held most of the fabric aside and gave little love-bites on the unclothed flesh. Exploring, he licked his entrance a few times in a teasing manner, faking innocence just to annoy the other man. Which he saw had the desired effect, since Mads was squinting at him over his shoulder. He blew him a kiss and laughed quietly, going back to the task at tongue, as some might say. While Hugh went further, much like a cat stroked on its rear, Mads stretched his back and stood on his toes again to pert his ass higher. He had his eyes closed and smiled open mouthed, at the same time as he exhaled shallow breaths.

The same thought crossed both their minds at the same time, which resulted on Mads stroking himself with Hugh’s hand under his. He soon gave up the uncomfortable angle, leaving it to the Brit jerk him slower and harder, making the other man moan over the wetness of the precum on the fabric and the pained but delicious friction it made.

Realizing he was giving more attention to his cock than his ass, Hugh stood up. Mads paid no mind, absentmindedly rutting himself on the table. A ravishing sight, Hugh thought. He smoothed his fingers over the fabric lazily, hearing the tiny groans from the other. Suddenly, he slapped his ass hard, Mads’s ears standing up in alert, not quite understanding what was going on, until he felt two other slaps on each buttock.  

“Hugh!” He screamed and looked over his shoulder to the man standing up behind him.

“Ssh!” He had a finger on his lips. “You had it coming all along.”  

Mads gave a fake frustrated groan. They both laughed quietly. Deciding on putting him out of his misery, Hugh got out of his own clothes and helped Mads out his his shirst, leaving him to throw away his doggie boxers. He stood right behind him and bent over, laying flush on his back and circling his hips so the Mads would feel his very eager cock on his crack. Hugh kissed down his spine and ran his hands through his sides.

“Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,” the younger man said, while kissing the small of his back. “I will fear no evil: for thou art with me.”

Mads squinted, confused and looked over his shoulder to him. “Thy… rod and thy staff, they comfort me?” He laughed at him in disbelief. “Are you picking dirty talk tips from Hannibal Lecter?

Hugh smiled and nodded. “I’m 99% sure Bryan’d make you do it.”

“You’re the pretentious one, then.” He raised an eyebrow. “It was you who actually quoted the bible while being a fornicator, not him.”

Hugh stood up, adjusted himself on Mads’s entrance and bent over his back again, penetrating him inch by languorous inch. Mads squinted his eyes closed and moaned silently.

“I’ll send him a text about it.” Hugh said, kissing his shoulder.

“Don’t forget to send him a dick inside-my-ass pic too.” He sang-song.

“Most definitely.” The other smiled.

Hugh thrusted into the Dane erratically, the curling arousal on his navel insistent like waves on the shore. Mads ran his fingers slowly over his own torso, making himself shiver even more. He held Hugh’s ass and pushed back on him, arching and undulating his back.

“Ma-ads.”

The other looked at him and understood it right away. He opened one of his legs and hooked it over Hugh’s shoulder, the Brit leaning further into him, making his cock delve deeper. Mads rested his head back on the table and panted continuously. “This’s gonna hurt like a motherfucker.” He thought, wondering about how his back would feel in the morning. Like he wasn’t used to it already. He looked back at Hugh once he felt gentle feather kisses on the inside of his knee.

“You’re tickling me.” He groaned a warning.

Hugh batted his lashes. “Am not.”

“Yeah, you-”

Hugh interrupted him by thrusting faster and fisted the other’s cock at the same time, edging the older man but stopping short. He did the same again, making Mads whine loud enough for everybody on the hotel think there was a quite eventful honeymoon going on on their room. The Dane hugged him down by his neck while white infinity exploded on his eyes and ears. Hugh kissed his Adam’s apple and worked his orgasm between them until the last drop, while the other clenched around him and pulled him into his own abyss, as he was used to. Groaning his name, he fell over. Gathering back his breath, he kissed an idiotically smiling Mads.

Hours and miles away, a cellphone vibrated on a makeup trailer. Manicured black nails held it to a pearl wearing ear.

“Hi!” She said, tired, confused but happy to hear a familiar voice.

“Hey, Claire!” A very pleased Hanne answered. 


	7. Dyrehaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the (happy) end (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so effing sorry I took AGES to get this done :/ hopefully the next chapter won't take too damn long as well. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and kudoing and commenting <3 this has been great (:

As Hugh woke up from his blissful nap on his beloved’s arms, he decided on setting the record straight, or homo, with his soon-to-be ex-wife. The phone rang steady, and as he was having second thoughts, those were brushed away by the tired sound of Claire’s voice.

“Good evening, mister.” The blonde said, with a slightly snarky tone.

He hid his face on his forearm, probably trying to hide from everything and everyone, especially himself. He left a soundless sigh and answered.

“Hey, Claire. How is it going?”

“The usual…” She also sighed, heavily. “Filming was good… We were sent home earlier because we’re having all-nighters tomorrow… Cyrus and I are going to check some schools tomorrow as well…”

“Wow, kindergarten already…” He pondered, as he felt a tightening in his heart.

There was a shy sounding smile on her voice. “Yeah… Do you wanna talk to him?”

“Actually,” He stood on the bed to lie against the headboard. “Can I see you both?” He bit his lower lip continuously, while looking at the beautiful man snoring by his side.

“Sure, just a sec.”

Once she turned off, he practically fell from the bed to turn on his computer. Then, he slipped on his boxer shorts and a simple light-blue undershirt.

It was so dark inside and outside… Hugh could barely see the outline of Mads laying on his hotel bed, carefree… Although he had been in this situation before, just earlier that day, and he went through it alone… Well, somewhat alone. He had his best friend with him, and he has his too. Just a few feet away. On deep slumber.

He sat on the windowsill, looking down at the street. He only noticed the blinking notification on his computer later on. As soon as he accepted the invitation, he was welcomed by a delighted squeal.

“Daddie!” It was Cyrus on the other side, blond curls jumping up and down as did the boy. He had his hands in front of the screen, trying to grab his father so many miles away.

“Hey, buddy!” Hugh said, resting his face on his hand, admiring his son. “How are you?”

“I’m going to school tomorrow! I’m a big boy now!” He grinned from ear to ear, curling up in excitement.

“Yes, you are!” He couldn’t contain smiling wider. “Daddie’s very happy you’re happy to go! You’ll make tons of new friends. You’ll like it a lot.”

Cyrus’s smile slowly faded. “I wish you could come with me and mommie, though…”   

“Who said I’m not coming? I can talk to your mom and work some internet magic.” He winked.

“Really?!”

“Of course! And isn’t Mrs. Candy Cane coming?” He searched the room behind the kid.

“Yeah, she is!” Cyrus grinned again, grabbing a white horse plushy with red ribbons on her legs. “Say hi to daddie, Mrs. Candy Cane!” He held one of the horse’s legs with tiny fingers and waved it to his father.

“Hey, Mrs. Candy Cane! Are you going to help Cyrus pick a nice school?” He had his arms on the table and propped himself forward.

Cyrus held the horse’s neck and moved it to nod, while nodding himself, and making affirmative horsy noises. Hugh laughed aloud, making his son proud he made that weird gloomy cloud fly away from his father’s eyes, even if he tried not to show it.

“I miss you, Cyrus…” He said, looking down for a second, and slightly up to his son’s eyes again.

“Me too, daddie… But it’ll be alright, I promise.” He nodded reassuringly to his father. Hugh nodded back, sniffing. “Do you wanna talk to mommie now?”

Hugh gave a deep sigh. “Yeah, thanks. Sleep tight, buddy…” He smiled shyly.

“You too, daddie!” He waved and rushed away.

The Brit could hear his son talking to his mother and being put to bed. His eyes drifted to Mads again, seeing him awake but barely. The older man blew him a kiss, and he responded with a small smile. When he looked back to the screen, there Claire was was, clutching a black mug on her hands, looking down, gathering her thoughts.   

 “Claire…” He tried to get her attention.

She simply looked up. Her face was soft but lifeless. Wide shoulders suddenly so small, hunched up on themselves. He could hear the blinds on his house rustling in the wind. They stayed that way for what felt like years. Sometimes, Hugh looked her in the eye, sometimes away. She never did. The only sign time was passing by were her blinking eyelids, doing so because she had to. Calm, she sipped her tea, a companion to her even breathing. Minutes went by, and Claire finally decided to speak.

“I have nothing to say to you, neither do you to me.” She said, interrupting Hugh’s gaping mouth with emphasis on her tone. “It is all too early. For me, at least.” She sat the mug down beside the computer and ran her black-nailed fingers thorough her long blonde locks. “Be blind, Claire. Don’t be brave.” She muttered in a low voice. She drank a long gulp of her tea. “I’m not gonna run wild. Not gonna make a scene…" She rested the mug on the table, "I just wish you'd told me...”

She crossed her arms in front of herself on the table where the computer was and laid her cheek on her hands. Hugh scratched the back of his shoulders under his shirt, tears smearing his vision.

“I’m sorry, Claire…”

She raised her head and sat upright. She rested her elbow on the table, her face on her hand and looked away. Then, she sighed heavily.

“Bye, Hugh.”

Just as that, she rose from the chair and walked away, leaving the computer on as she usually did. About to turn off his, however, Hugh could hear Cyrus small voice telling his mommie not to cry. He ran his hand on his face and cursed to himself.

Climbing back to bed a while later, Hugh tucked one of his arms under a long asleep Mads, draped the other over his torso and hugged tight. He hid his face on his beloved’s neck, while entwining their legs. He felt like screaming, like punching mirrors and drowning in whiskey. However, he was not Will Graham. Nor would he ever be. Not again.

* * *

 

It was mid-summer of the following year. Filming was long gone. In fact, the movie had just been released and, as expected of a Jensen feature, had a substantial but not overwhelming critical acclaim. Hugh became one of the gang. Although there were no plans for another so soon, the producers assured him he would be welcome to the Danish silly and heartbreaking scene whenever he wished. Given the prospects of his relationship status, he probably would be making another soon.

Hugh woke up to a bouncing bed and the happy squeals of a child. Cyrus had come to stay the summer with Hugh and Mads, given he hadn’t seen his father in a long time and both divorces were going smoothly. He couldn’t thank Claire enough, and she made a point of reminding him with a shy smile every time she called to check on her son.

The kid called, “Daddie! Daddie!”, while throwing the bed-sheets off his fathers’ bed and trying to tickle Hugh, going in for the kill.

“Buddy, no!” Answered his terribly ticklish daddie, laughing loud and standing up in a start.

“Good morning! Mads told me to wake you up for breakfast. We already ate!” His son said with a bright smile, hugging him with tiny arms.

Hugh kissed the top of his curls. “Morning, kiddo. And what did you have?” He looked at cranberry spot on his cheek and had a vague idea.

“Mads made waffles!” Cyrus cheered, hugging him tighter.

“The guy does know how to win people over.” He laughed to himself and hugged his son back.

With his free arm, he grabbed his phone on the nightstand and saw a text from the man himself flashing up. “Morning, handsome! Breakfast’s ready. Went off for a run, wanna come? Bring something, I’ll be starving by then. Love ya <3” He smiled while reading it, then put the phone back and got up with Cyrus on his arms.

“Alright, buddy.” He kissed the top of his head again. “I’m gonna go get ready and eat, and you dress up and grab your toys. We’re going to the park!” Meanwhile, he walked to the guest bedroom to put Cyrus down.

“Yaaaaay! Thanks, daddie!” The kid hugged his legs.

Hugh patted his head. “You’re welcome, son. And don’t forget your sunscreen, daddie will help you.”

“Ok!” Cyrus said, excited.

Walking off to his bedroom, Hugh stopped and looked back. The child grabbed a variety of wooden and plastic toys and dolls, talking to them about where they were going, before putting them on a little blue and yellow backpack. The man rested his head on the door and smiled fondly. Turning around, Cyrus grinned and shooed him away, or else they’d be late. Both laughed, and Hugh walked to his room to dress up.

 

Out of the building, father and son walked hand in hand towards the bicycle parking. Reaching their own, Hugh held Cyrus up and sat him on the child seat, fastening the seatbelts. Then, climbing up to sit on the bike, he put a tote bag of fruit and snacks on the basket in front of him.

“Ready?” He asked his son, looking over his shoulder.

The child hugged his waist. “Ready!”

And so, off they went. Cyrus chatted and asked about the places they were passing through the entire way, to which Hugh explained as much as he could. They still had a long time together before his son went back to New York, and he would make the most of it. He promised Mads would accompany them on their adventures. Some of the places he had already been with the Dane. They would make new memories of their already beloved spots together. Hugh promised himself he would bring Cyrus as many times as he could so he would always know where to find him.

 

When running, Mads often listened to the radio. Although he always angered himself with the news, he listened to it anyway, only to scoff and change to a more pleasing music station. He had already run the same tracks three times that morning, so he decided to stop for a drink. Sweat dripping down his face, he drank most of the water, then threw it on his head to cool down. Then, he decided on stretching for a bit. He left his bottle of water on the bench, and stretched his arms. He bent forward to touch his sneakers, when he listened to a familiar whistle and felt a hand grabbing his ass.

“Wanna come over to my place, gorgeous?” Hugh asked, a toothy grin on his face.

Mads came up slowly, wriggling his ass on his boyfriend’s crotch on purpose. He turned around and stood inches away from him, speaking into his lips. “Think you can afford me?”

Hugh tsked, “Nope.” He shook his head, “You’re Cannes winner, you’re way too expensive.”

They smiled and laughed to each other, kissing hard and leaving with a loud smack.

Hugh ran his fingers through the Dane’s wet locks, his other hand on his waist. “Hey.”

The other gave him a peck on the lips. “Good morning. Where’s Cyrus?”

He looked over his shoulder as to sign where the kid was. “Over at slides.”

They watched him run up and slide down a few times, holding his horse plushy and giggling happy. Mads held the Hugh’s hand on his own and kissed it affectionately. They walked together towards him.

Cyrus spotted the couple at the distance and ran over to them. Mads crouched down and held the kid when he got to them, standing up with him on his arms. “Mads, Daddy brought food!” He smiled that very Dancy way, something Mads already grew to love.

“Oh, I’m glad he did! Otherwise, I’d have to find something else!” He bit the child’s arms gently, making him laugh loudly. He then patted his curls and handed him over to Hugh.

All three walked together to the long patch of grass beside the toys, where Hugh left the bike and his bag.

“It still amazes me how he remembers to pronounce your name correctly.” He wondered.

The kid shrugged. “It’s way easier saying it right than wrong, daddie.”

Hugh smiled. “I just got used to saying it the wrong way.” He put the child down.

They sat on a circle together. Hugh handed them the bag so each would choose what to eat.

“Then you should practice more! Min far’s a great teacher, you should ask him!” The child exclaimed, then bit an apple.

Mads smiled to himself, while pealing a banana. Hugh looked stunned for a second, then smiled, heart bursting with pride.

“Did you just…” He started.

“Well, Mads’s my other daddie, so I need a different name. What if I needed to call him, said daddie and you both answered? There’s no need for that!”

Hugh grinned wide. “You’re so smart!” He praised him, patting his own leg so Cyrus would sit on his lap.

Then, the child looked up and smiled, “Tak!” He relaxed on his father’s front and proceeded to devour his apple.

The Brit kissed the top of his son’s head and rested his cheek there. He reached for Mads’s hand and ran his thumb through his knuckles. They smiled at each other. Loud munching mingled with the sound of the birds above and the wind through their shoulders. The sun heated their hearts much like the love they shared. They were silent, but that was good.


End file.
